


Sorry Baby, x

by A_Marley



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Oksana, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eve, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, blowjob, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marley/pseuds/A_Marley
Summary: Post Season/Series 3After over a year of dancing around each other, they finally get the break they deserve.READ THE TAGS AND BEGINNING NOTES
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 164
Kudos: 569





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by the Season 3 playlist, “You” by Candlebox, and copious amounts of alcohol.
> 
> Fic contains ABO dynamics and G!P. If you're sensitive to those themes, this may not be suitable for you to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are new to Omegaverse, check out the end notes for some info!

It starts as a prickle on the back of her neck. Oksana shifts in her seat and tries to refocus on the paperwork at hand.

Her job was _boring_. Carolyn had seen to that. Gone were the extravagant rooms, shopping sprees on her employer’s dime, and the threat of death hanging over her head if she messed up a job. It was only slightly reassuring when Carolyn had shown up at her remote Canadian cabin to inform her that the Twelve were no longer a threat. Oksana was offered a position at MI6 as a consultant soon after.

It only took her one week to find out where Eve was working and where she was living. It took her almost a month to make contact with the omega, her nerves getting the best of her. When she did, Oksana could tell Eve had missed her almost as much as she had missed the older woman. They hadn’t seen each other for over a year. Not since that hushed conversation with Carolyn. The older alpha ensured them both that they would be safe as long as they were separated. They knew what was at stake and reassured the other that they would seek each other out after everything settled down. They went for drinks and ended up stumbling back to Eve’s place late that night. They fell into bed together, cuddling and talking about their time apart until they fell asleep.

When Oksana had jerked awake the next morning practically molded to Eve’s back, she didn’t bother to make a quick escape. She laid her head back down behind the omega’s and moved her hand to Eve’s breast, falling back asleep almost instantly surrounded by the omega’s sweet scent.

They made love all day once they both woke up. Sweet words and reassurances were exchanged throughout, both alpha and omega finding peace in each other.

That was over six months ago.

Oksana moved in the following month and barring a few arguments about dishes, she _finally_ knew happiness. She suspects Eve feels the same way, especially with the way the omega moaned her name this morning when Oksana woke her up by going down on her.

The alpha jolts herself out of a daydream of Eve’s thighs draped over her shoulders and tries, once again, to power through the paperwork. Her thoughts are distracted and continue to circle back to Eve but she needs to finish this paperwork so she isn’t behind when she gets back from her time off. She smirks to herself when she thinks of spending another heat with Eve. She’s excited to finally knot and mark the omega.

Requesting heat-leave from Carolyn had been a notably uneventful process. She just looked at the younger alpha over her glasses, sighed, and signed the paperwork. Eve had been horrified when Oksana told her the leave was approved, knowing who her boss was, but quickly forgave the alpha once she was hoisted onto the kitchen counter for a quickie before dinner.

Oksana has to physically shake herself out of her memories. She frowns. She has never been this affected at work except right before-

_Oh._

Her rut. It’s not due anytime soon, according to her quick mental calculations, but Eve’s heat has been almost a week late each time since they started seeing each other again.

The alpha’s stomach erupts in butterflies. She is beyond giddy when she realizes what this means for her relationship with the omega.

Thoroughly motivated, Oksana pushes through the paperwork before submitting the file. She doesn’t realize that she was supposed to head home almost four hours ago until she looked down at her watch.

“Shit!”

She grabs her coat and flies out the office, ignoring the elevator and skipping a few stairs on her to the bus. By the time she reaches the front doors, her coat is on and it’s only then that she realizes that her umbrella was left by her desk. Fucking London and its rain. Oksana grumbles, pops the collar of her coat, and practically sprints to the bus stop.

* * *

Oksana could _feel_ Eve’s need the moment she walked into their house. The omega’s mating pheromones saturated the room and the alpha had to grab the coat rack to steady herself. She hesitated to step past the entryway.

Eve tended to nest more than usual during her heat, piling all of their blankets onto their bed and burring herself in preparation while wearing one of the alpha’s shirts. The omega was also very territorial of her nest, even towards Oksana. They weren’t mated yet, wanting to wait until their cycles synced up to finally exchange mating bites.

Oksana knew that this heat would be the last Eve would enter unmated. She could feel her rut settle in her chest and bit back a growl. She had iron control over her inner alpha and tried not to let it command her like she did in the past… but smelling Eve’s arousal so strongly was testing that control.

Oksana kicked off her shoes and shed her coat by the door, taking a few hesitant steps towards Eve’s nest.

“Eve?” she asked, “May I come in?”

She was met with a low moan that tapered off into a whine, “ _Oksana_ , _please_.”

That was enough for the alpha to close the remaining distance between her and the nest.

Pushing open the door, Oksana couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter in her chest at the sight of their bedroom: clothes thrown all over the place, curtains closed, and ceiling fan rotating on max speed. What drew her attention was the omega on the bed. On top of every blanket they owned was Eve.

Naked.

Naked, sweating, and touching herself, Eve was a vision to Oksana. Hair splayed out behind her, legs spread wide, and back arched, she was shameless in her desire. And in heat. _Shit_. Oksana’s stomach tightened at the sight.

“Fuck Eve, I am so sorry, work ran late. I tried to get here as fast as I could,” Oksana weakly explained while trying to rip herself out of her clothes. Buttons flew from her shirt and her sleeve tore as it got stuck on her watch when the alpha shrugged out of the long sleeve button up. The bra was jerked over her head, snagging her bun. Her belt was flung to the ground and the pants were just about to follow when another set of hands were placed over hers.

Looking up, she sees Eve standing in front of her with half-lidded eyes.

“Eve,” Oksana murmurs, freezing all movement. The omega leans in close to bring their foreheads together. Oksana closes her eyes, enjoying the intimate gesture from Eve. Her hands go to cradle the shorter woman’s head. God, she’s burning up. Oksana should have been home sooner-

“You’re home now, that’s all I care about.” Eve says. She tilts her head down to nose at Oksana’s pulse point making the taller woman purr. Eve nips at her mating gland then runs her tongue over the bite to soothe it. Oksana inhales deeply, the jolt of pleasure going straight to her cock confined within tight slacks. She moves her head to Eve’s now-exposed neck to suck at her mating gland, eliciting a moan from the omega. Alpha pheromones are being released steadily with omega pheromones answering in kind. Oksana’s hips twitch.

Eve, impatient as ever, already unbuttoned the alpha’s pants and has pushed them halfway down her thighs. Oksana’s hands tighten in Eve’s hair when she brushes the back of her hand against the straining erection in the front of her underwear.

“Baby…” Oksana whispers, waiting for Eve to tell her what she wants, no, _needs_ to hear.

Though alpha she may be, the omega calls the shots when it comes to their sex life. Oksana never let anyone top her before Eve. She never let her partner tell her what to do. She never let her partner tease her. She never let her partner see her naked. Until Eve came along and broke through every carefully constructed wall Oksana had built over the years. And the alpha wouldn’t want it any other way.

“What do you need?” the omega purrs while slipping a finger between Oksana’s body and the waistband. A rumbling starts in the alpha’s chest but is quickly cut off. Her control is slipping the more of Eve’s scent she breathes in.

“You know what I need Eve. I need to hear you say it. I need to hear you tell me that this is what you want.”

Eve melts into Oksana, tilting her head up to kiss her. The alpha groans into the kiss and tries to press herself closer to the omega. Eve puts a hand on her breast to slow her advance.

Breaking the kiss, Eve breathes into her mouth, “I need you to take me. I need you to knot me. I need you to mark me as yours. Please, Oksana… I’m yours.”

The alpha surges forward to kiss her omega again. _Her omega_.

In one movement, Eve pushes down her underwear and strokes her cock with a light grip. Oksana whines at the contact while Eve purrs, finally getting what she wants. They stumble naked to the nest, twisting, turning, grabbing, and caressing, neither wanting to be separated for longer than necessary.

Oksana feels the back of her knees hit the mattress and sits with enough force to bounce back up a bit. Eve chuckles and smoothly straddles her alpha. _Her alpha_.

They move up the bed, wrestling against all the blankets, until Oksana’s back is resting against the headboard. Their kisses have slowed to a deep and gentle caress of lips, teeth, and tongue. The omega slides her hand down her alpha’s torso until she finds a thin scar above her hip, caressing it gently with her thumb. The alpha breaks their kiss, shuddering in exhale, and moves her lips to the familiar scar on her omega’s chest.

“I am happy that I will be leaving a better scar on your body, Eve.” Oksana says.

Eve moves her hands to rest behind Oksana’s head, pulling her hair free from the tight bun and running her fingers over her alpha’s scalp. Oksana’s eyes flutter at her omega’s tenderness.

“Me too, baby.”

Oksana moves her mouth down to suck at Eve’s chest. Nipping lower until she can get her mouth around one of her omega’s nipples. Eve throws her head back and grasps at the back of her alpha’s head to bring her closer.

That’s when Oksana feels it: Eve’s arousal _dripping_ onto her cock. Her chest rumbles and she takes a deep breath filled with nothing but the scent of Eve, her omega, her love, and soon-to-be mate.

“I love you, Eve. I did not know what that meant when I left my first scar on you. I know better now. I want the last scar I leave to be one of love. I want you to mark me too. I want to wake up tomorrow and see your mark. I’m yours.”

Eve pulls her alpha’s face from her chest to look at her in the eye. She nuzzles her nose against Oksana’s and does her best to keep from crying happy tears.

“I love you too, Oksana. So much. Make me yours.” Eve whispers as she lowers her hips to grind on the cock below her. The alpha huffs at the contact, leaning her head back to watch her omega glide her silk against her and occasionally squeezing Eve’s ass to assist in her movements.

They thrust against each other gently, Oksana’s cockhead bumping into Eve’s clit with each pass and groaning into the others mouth. The alpha slows the hips moving over her to cup Eve’s cunt with her hand feeling the wetness flow through her fingers. Her omega whines and drops her head to Oksana’s shoulder. She rotates her hips, trying to get the friction she needs only to be stopped by her alpha’s grip on her ass. Oksana moves her fingers to Eve’s clit, eliciting a moan from her omega. She slips two fingers lower, circling her entrance before pushing in. Eve gasps at the pressure and Oksana groans at the rippling muscle wrapping around her fingers. She waits for Eve to look at her, keeping her fingers completely still inside. Her omega lifts her head, looking the alpha in the eye and fluttering her walls. Oksana’s slick cock pulses against her stomach.

“ _Oksana_ …” Eve pleads, “Do something, baby, please.”

The alpha noses her way to Eve’s mating gland, taking a deep breath before sucking it into her mouth and thrashing her tongue against the sensitive skin. Eve moans and her grip on Oksana’s shoulders increase as soon as the fingers inside of her curl. Oksana begins to plunge her fingers in and out, curling them every other thrust and moving her thumb to circle Eve’s clit.

“Fuck!” her omega shouts, breaking the grip the alpha has on her hips to start up a fast rhythm.

“Oh my god, I’m so close already, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t-“

Oksana abruptly withdraws her fingers. Eve glares at her from above.

“Oksana, I swear to god, if you don’t make me cum in the next five minutes, you’ll be sleeping on the couch and listening to me make myself cum until my heat is over.” Her omega shifts to gently place a burning hand around her throat.

The alpha breathes a laugh, using her wet fingers to pump her neglected cock. She leans forward, as much as she can with a hand around her throat, to kiss Eve. While her omega is distracted, she moves her cock to Eve’s entrance. Feeling the blunt head bump against her sensitive folds, the older woman breathes a moan into the alpha’s mouth and nods her head.

Oksana pushes in and Eve slowly drops her hips until she has taken the alpha’s cock in from base to tip.

_Fuck._

Oksana throws her head back into the headboard at the shocking heat of her omega’s cunt surrounding her. She can feel Eve’s walls fluttering to adjust to the intrusion and grips her thighs to try and stop Eve from moving. She’s not sure how long she can last; her knot is already beginning to inflate. Eve lifts up once, drops back down and grinds in a slow back and forth motion. Suddenly, her omega releases a high-pitched moan and Oksana knows she’s in trouble. Eve starts cuming, her cunt tightening around her cock just to relax again with a smooth rippling. The alpha’s grip tightens to stop the grinding as the smell of Eve’s cum reaches her.

“Fuck, baby… I don’t think I will last long,” The alpha looks at Eve with desperate eyes. Eve, still recovering from her orgasm, brushes her wild hair off of her face and moves forward until she is cheek to cheek with her alpha.

“We have three more days for that,” she whispers. She reaches down to lift Oksana’s hands from her thighs to her hips. “Right now, I just want your knot and your bite. Please. Mate me, alpha.”

Oksana’s chest rumbles with a growl. Her hips jerk up into Eve causing her omega to moan through a smile. She quickly covers that smile with her lips, nipping at Eve’s bottom lip while she drops her hips back to thrust up into her omega.

The room fills with the sounds of their lovemaking: the wet slapping of flesh meeting flesh, breathless moans, and whispered words of love. Their hands have moved all over each other but settle on their respective scars. They do this often when they make love or when the other is feeling particularly possessive; it’s usually Eve whenever Oksana is hit on. The alpha knows that she won’t need to worry about that after tonight. Soon, she will be marked by Eve, her omega and her love.

Oksana realizes that she can’t thrust all the way into her omega anymore. She can feel that her knot has reached full size, pounding at the base of her cock along with her own racing heartbeat. Eve notices this as well and changes her movements to begin to take the knot.

The alpha moves her other hand to stroke her omega’s clit causing a rush of silk to coat her knot. She groans, grinding up harder to help Eve take her knot. Eve moans have pitched higher and her movements have become erratic. Oksana knows she’s about to come soon. Her eyes have turned wild and she’s looking at her alpha’s unmarked neck with _hunger_.

“I am yours, Eve. Forever. I love you.”

Her omega climaxes. Her cunt seems to pull the alpha’s knot into her. Eve moans long and loud into Oksana’s neck, teeth nipping at her mating gland and nails digging into her back. The alpha’s stomach is clenching tighter and tighter, everything building up to this moment.

_Finally._

The moment teeth close over her neck, Oksana cums deep inside of her omega. Nosing her way past Eve’s wild curls and closes her teeth around the mating gland. Eve moans around her bite. She doesn’t know if her mate’s orgasm extended her own or made her cum again. She can’t really be bothered to put too much thought to it when her alpha is moaning into her neck, teeth firmly clamped onto her mating gland, and cock twitching deep inside of her.

Oksana feels Eve relax her bite and soothe the deep mark with her tongue causing the alpha to buck her hips as a new wave of her orgasm sweeps her away. She’s still cuming into her mate when she finally removes her teeth from Eve’s neck.

_Her mate._

She smiles into Eve’s neck and hugs her mate tighter to her body, barely any space between them.

“I love you too, Oksana.” Eve says, leaning her head back to look at her alpha just before another orgasm causes her to drop her head back to the younger woman’s shoulder.

Oksana knows that Eve’s heat isn’t over; far from it. But for now, her orgasm is tapering off into pleasant aftershocks every time her mate tightens around her. The alpha relaxes into the bed, not noticing how tense she was. Eve picks her head up to look Oksana in the eye. She can’t help but giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Eve asks.

“Your hair is a mess.” Oksana replies, lifting a hand to smooth down the curls.

“Hmm, I wonder why.” Eve deadpans, secretly enjoying the feeling of Oksana running her fingers through her hair.

“You know something Eve? You always try to hide that you like when I do this to your hair but I can tell you like it.”

“Oh, yeah? How so?”

“Because you are purring, idiot.”

Eve starts to laugh and Oksana soon joins her. They adjust themselves on the bed until the alpha is completely on her back with her omega resting on top of her.

“I’m not too heavy?”

“Eve, you seem to forget that I fucked you against the front door _and_ the shower wall the other day.”

Oksana knows she’s remembering when her cunt flutters around her cock.

“Hey! None of that, I still need to eat and so do you.” At the look on Eve’s face, she adds, “We have three more days baby; I need to keep my strength up so I can take you again tonight.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to help me calm down.”

“Oh. Should I talk about work then?”

“God, no. Just give me a second…”

Eve lifts off Oksana, gently testing the knot. The alpha sits up to help her mate keep her balance. Eve swings a leg over and immediately lies down with a contented sigh. Oksana breathes a laugh and stands up to get Eve a flannel.

“You look like you got attacked.”

Oksana twists her back towards the mirror, seeing the red scratches her mate left on her back.

“No, just my mate enjoying her orgasm.”

A pillow flies at her head.

“Ha ha ha, now will you please get _your mate_ something to clean up with?”

Oksana smiles and walks to the bathroom.

“Sorry baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those new to Omegaverse, here is a crash course of what you need to know for this fic:
> 
> Everyone, male and female, is either an Alpha, Beta, or an Omega. 
> 
> Regardless of ABO status, anyone can mate with anyone. 
> 
> Mating occurs when bites to the mating gland, located at the base of the neck, are exchanged between two individuals. These bites are permanent unless one of the pair dies or they no longer love each other. 
> 
> Alphas are generally in positions of authority. They can be arrogant, possessive, and aggressive towards others and are seen as leaders. They enter a rut cycle every three or so months. During this time, their goal is to knot and sire children with an Omega. Their knot only appears during their rut and only when they are about to orgasm. Female Alpha’s clits will elongate into a shaft when aroused. After orgasm, it will return to a clit. 
> 
> Omegas are generally in support roles to Betas or Alphas. They tend to be docile and cool-headed. Way back when, they were seen as homemakers and only good for baby making. This is now considered an archaic viewpoint. Omegas enter a heat cycle every three or so months. In heat, their goal is to mate with an Alpha to produce offspring. 
> 
> Betas are most similar to the way we are now. They tend to fit into any role they are placed in, leadership or follower. They can still exchange mating bite with others but do not enter a heat or rut cycle. 
> 
> Pheromones play a big role in Omegaverse. Individuals have their own specific scent and can express feelings through it.
> 
> Come say hi on twitter: a_marley17


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with an unexpected update.
> 
> Bathrooms, babies, and beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop over-heated while I was writing this... twice.
> 
> Brought to you by a dirty ass NIN song.

Hot.

Wet.

Tight.

Those were the only thoughts in Oksana’s head as she took her mate from behind.

They had expected their mating to calm down the effects of Eve’s heat and Oksana’s rut but it had done the exact opposite.

After their second round of lovemaking, they had agreed to shower. Eve, still shaky on her feet, clung to her alpha while her hair was washed. Oksana took care to clean the bite she left on Eve’s neck, pressing gentle kisses to it whenever she got the chance. Eve loved the attention and reached up to move Oksana’s head closer. She turned to face her, tilting her head up to kiss the mark she left on her alpha. A deep purr rumbled between the two of them and Oksana’s rut pheromones began to rise again. She could feel Eve’s own pheromones increase in potency as she backed her against the shower wall.

Everything was fine until Oksana moved to cup her omega’s cunt. Through the spray of water, she could feel that her seed was dripping from Eve. Oksana snarled.

It was as if someone had flipped a switch in her brain. All of her control, all of her training, went out the proverbial window.

Her alpha was taking over.

Oksana quickly ran from the bathroom, leaving a confused Eve behind. She needed to leave or her alpha was going to hurt Eve. She _knew_ it. She never let it have full control of her around Eve during sex and she was content to keep it that way. She would become too aggressive, too possessive, too controlling; all the things Eve did not deserve or need to see from her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tantalizing scent. She whipped her head towards the bathroom to find Eve in the doorway, head slightly tilted to display her confusion and subtle submission. She knew her mate struggled when it came to her alpha and she wanted to help her see there was nothing to be afraid of.

“I need to leave. It’s not safe for you to be around me right now, Eve.”

“Why is that? I know you won’t hurt me. I know your alpha won’t hurt me. I feel safe around y-“

“ _No!_ ” Oksana yelled and began to pace around the room. “You don’t understand,”

“So help me understand, please!”

“I don’t want you to see me like that! I don’t want you to feel like you are less than a person just because you are an omega. You are not mine to own and you are not mine to br-“ she cut herself off, not trusting her voice.

“Not yours to what?” Eve asked gently, moving closer to her conflicted alpha, “Tell me, Oksana, please.”

Oksana lifted her head to look her mate in the eye.

“You are not mine to _breed_.”

She watched as her mate’s face crumpled, wet hair swinging back and forth as she shook her head. Oksana took a shaky breath and moved past Eve to pack an overnight bag. She was halfway through shoving random clothes into a backpack when a hand gently closed around her wrist.

“I _am_ yours.” She turned her body to face Eve, her eyes looking anywhere but her mate. “Baby, why would you think I wasn’t yours? I didn’t know you wanted kids…”

“I don’t!” Oksana said, without hesitation, “I don’t want to risk them being anything like me. No child deserves that. You don’t deserve that. But my alpha… that is all it wants. It wants to take a beautiful, independent woman and give her something she does not want.”

“I think I can decide what I want and what I don’t want. I never imagined it but now that I’m thinking about it, I can’t help but-“

Oksana looked at her sharply, eyes filled with glittering hope.

“You can’t help but, what?”

Eve smiled and moved closer, “I can’t help but want it. Seeing you holding our baby? Watching you teach them how to walk, how to tie their shoes, how to ride a bike, I just-“ Eve shutters an inhale and Oksana can smell her heat come back tenfold, “I never imagined I would be a mother but I can see that with you by my side.”

“But what if they turn out like me? I don’t think parenting is easy, especially with an emotionless psychopa-“

“You are not an emotionless psychopath, Oksana! You love me and I know that you will love any child that we may have. Is parenting easy? Fuck no! I know you’re worried that you may pass down some genes but whatever happens, we will raise them with love and compassion.”

Oksana nodded her head, “So you won’t drop them off at an orphanage if they don’t cry?” she asks quietly.

Eve reached out and stroked Oksana’s face, her thumb wiping away a tear.

“Never. But do you really think any child of yours won’t cry?”

Oksana chuckled wetly, closed her eyes, and leaned into the touch.

“You make a good point, Eve.”

“Ask me.”

The alpha opened her eyes with a confused look.

“Ask me what I want.”

Oksana’s nostrils flared, inhaling Eve’s pheromones and eyeing the slick that dripped down long thighs. Her cock throbbed at the sight.

“What do you want, Eve?”

Eve moved in close, tilting her head up to whisper, “I want you to bend me over and _breed_ me, alpha.”

Oksana snarled and relinquished every ounce of control she had on her alpha. She bent down, hands gripping the back of Eve’s thighs, and lifted. Her omega wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. Oksana could feel Eve’s slick cunt rub against her erection as she licked up the side of her neck.

* * *

Hot.

Wet.

Tight.

_So tight._

Oksana could feel Eve clenching around her cock, the rippling intensifying until her omega let out a high-pitched whine and came, dropping her face to the sheets of the bed below her. The alpha stops her thrusts and relished in the fluttering silk encasing her.

“Fuck, alpha, _don’t stop!_ ”

Oksana growls low in her throat. She buries a hand in her hair and pulls her up until Eve is only supported by her knees on the bed and her hands on the wall behind their headboard. Bracing her other hand on Eve’s hip, the alpha moves her hips back until only the tip of her cock rests in Eve’s cunt.

“What do you want?” she growls, “I want to hear it, omega.”

Eve gasps and tries to thrust back against her. She swats her mate’s ass.

“No. Not until you tell me.”

Eve moans, her cunt fluttering around Oksana’s tip.

“ _Breed me!_ Please, alpha, I want you to breed me!”

Oksana buries her face in the crook of her mate’s neck to hide her vicious smile.

“Good girl.”

She resumes her thrusts, hard and fast. Oksana is _covered_ in her mate’s cum, losing track of how many times the omega has orgasmed under her. She’s surprised she hasn’t knotted yet, given her track record when it comes to Eve in heat. This time is different. This time, Eve won’t take her post-heat pills. This time, Oksana knows that her seed will take root. She knows they will have a child. She wants to make this count.

The alpha tightens her grip on her omega’s hair, yanking her higher, and forcing her to slow her rhythm to deep strokes. She feels Eve groan at the changing angle and slaps her ass when she feels her try to thrust back.

“Don’t be naughty. I’ll give you what you want.” Oksana growls into her mate’s ear, pumping the room full of dominating pheromones. Her mate’s neck lolls to the side, displaying her full submission.

She’s sure that Eve isn’t aware of the noises escaping her mouth or the effect they’re having on her mate. The breathless whimpers and moans are making it incredibly difficult for the alpha to focus on the task at hand. Each time her cockhead passes the omega’s front wall, Eve gasps and tightens around her.

Oksana snarls and thrusts as deep as she can, rotating her hips in a tight, figure-eight motion. Reaching down, she circles her omega’s clit with two fingers and licks up her neck to suck hard at the mating bite.

Eve doesn’t stand a chance. The moment Oksana touches her clit and sucks on her mating bite, she’s cuming. Her whole body shudders, legs shaking, and cunt clenching around the throbbing cock inside of her.

“Cum on my cock… fuuuck, yes. Such a good girl for me.” the alpha pants into her neck.

Oksana can feel her knot starting to inflate and releases Eve’s hair to grip the headboard instead. She starts to work her knot in and out before it is too big. Eve freezes, every muscle flexing, then twitches into one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. She squirts onto the bed and her mate’s hand.

“Oh my god, _fuck, yes_!” Oksana growls.

The alpha has to grip her omega’s hip to stop herself from being pushed out by the force of her mate’s orgasm. Her knot is soaked and _so_ close to slipping in. She feels her cock twitching and a tightness in her stomach.

“You ready, baby?”

Eve moans, reaching back to her alpha’s hip, trying to get the knot in.

“Please, I want it so bad…”

Oksana pushes her cock in as far as she can without her knot entering Eve’s cunt.

“What do you want?”

“Your knot!”

“Hmm, what else?”

The omega writhes under her.

“Your baby, I want your baby!”

“ _Then take it_!” Oksana growls and shoves her knot in with one savage thrust.

Oksana pants and sits back on her haunches, taking Eve with her. The tight band of tension breaks and she cums with a shout. Eve’s cunt spasms, greedily milking the cock inside of her as she rides out their orgasm. The alpha can only throw a hand out behind her to support their bodies while they rock against each other.

Neither of them knows how long their orgasms last but when they finally subside into gentle aftershocks, both are breathing heavily and sweating.

Oksana rests her head against Eve’s back trying to catch her breath. She places small kisses wherever she can reach.

“Jesus…”

“You may call me ‘Oksana’, Eve, you know this.”

Eve huffs a laugh and swats her mate’s thigh.

“Yes, thank you, you smug asshole.”

The alpha hides her grin in Eve’s shoulder.

“Eve?”

“Yes, love?”

Oksana bites her lip and reaches around to cup Eve’s stomach.

“Do you think we made a baby?”

Eve smiles and covers her mates hand with her own.

“I hope so… I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may become a regular thing.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated (plz let me know if you like it, I thrive on your comments)
> 
> Also, check out this amazing video: https://youtu.be/OSQHrWHiOrA
> 
> Come say hi on twitter: a_marley17


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, blowjobs, and blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by Waiting Game by BANKS and this beautiful edit of a classic Ne-Yo song: https://youtu.be/h8IQkeeum9w

Oksana wakes up to the smell of Eve’s shampoo and her face buried in a pillow. Eve’s pillow, specifically. Oksana stretches, enjoying the satisfying pops of her lower back, and sits up. Her mate isn’t in their bedroom. Blinking against the bright morning sunlight, she tries to pinpoint where Eve could be. Clinking in the kitchen clues Oksana in to where she is.

Rising from the bed, she pulls on a pair of Eve’s sweatpants and a worn t-shirt. Her hair is quickly pulled into a messy bun as she makes her way to the kitchen.

Eve is messing with their coffee maker, huffing every now and then in a futile attempt to brew a cup. She’s wearing one of the alpha’s button-ups with a pair of soft sleep shorts that barely cover anything. Oksana comes behind her to peer over her mate’s shoulder.

“Is it giving you trouble again?”

Eve, now used to Oksana popping up out of nowhere, throws her hands in the air.

“I’m convinced it hates me.”

Oksana hums and checks the side of the coffee maker.

“You forgot to add the water again.”

“Motherfucker!”

Oksana hugs her mate from behind, resting her chin on Eve’s shoulder.

“You need coffee before you make coffee otherwise, you can’t operate the coffee machine.”

Eve gives her a side-eye.

“If you say coffee one more time…”

“ _Keopi_ ”

“Just because you say it in Korean, doesn’t make your input any more wanted.” Eve deadpans.

The alpha scoffs, “ _You like when I speak Korean_ , Eve”

Oksana feels her omega melt in her arms, knowing she enjoys it when she speaks another language but especially when it’s Korean. She has worked hard to become proficient in Eve’s second language.

She kisses Eve’s neck and moves around her.

“Let’s get you that coffee, hmm?”

* * *

“You have jam on your chin.”

Oksana pauses mid-bite with wide eyes.

They’re leaning on the island in their kitchen eating whatever they could find in their pantry. Their heat and rut are almost over, both women feeling most of the frantic tension fade.

“Here…”

Eve lifts her hand and swipes her thumb across her chin. She brings her thumb to her mouth and sucks off the sweet fruit.

Oksana quickly swallows the toast in her mouth and looks at her mate with darkened eyes. She notices the gaze and quirks an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

The alpha can feel her cock start to harden, the last few dregs of her rut beginning to cloud her mind.

“You are very sexy.”

Eve barks a laugh, “And you are crazy! My hair is a mess and I didn’t even button this shirt right.”

Oksana’s gaze lowers to her mate’s chest. True, she didn’t line up the buttons correctly which left the shirt lopsided but this only made the alpha want her more. She moves around the island to stand in front of Eve. She tilts her head to the side, exposing the mating bite on her neck and causing Eve’s eyes to lock onto it.

Her nostrils flare when she smells mating pheromones, hers and Eve’s. She subtly rocks her hips into her mate’s. Eve’s eyes flutter.

“We’ve had sex almost non-stop for the past three days and you still want more?” Eve chuckles.

Oksana reaches to grip her waist, lifting the shirt enough to brush her thumbs against the heated skin of Eve’s hips.

“I could have you every day for the rest of my life and it still would not be enough.”

They lean in, bringing their lips together for a deep but soft kiss. Oksana brings her chin back just enough to ask:

“Think you have another round in you?”

Eve hums and noses her mate’s neck.

“Take me.”

Oksana growls lowly and shifts her hands to grip her omega’s ass. She lifts Eve up onto the counter while attacking her neck with sucking kisses. Her mate locks her legs around Oksana’s waist, pulling her close enough to grind onto the growing bulge in her sweats. The alpha can feel and smell how wet Eve is, driving her to remove her hands from Eve’s ass and grip the collar of her mate’s shirt. In a single motion, the button-up is ripped open.

“Fuck, baby, that was a nice shirt.” Eve groans.

She wrestles her arms out of the ruined shirt, exposing her chest to Oksana who immediately drops her gaze to the uncovered skin.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it when I do that.” Oksana replies.

Eve’s laugh turns into a moan when her mate moves her head down to suck on a nipple. The omega grips the back of her alpha’s head, bringing her closer to her chest while grinding harder over her cock. With her other hand, Eve tries to get Oksana’s shirt off with no success.

“Clothes. Off. _Now_.” She whimpers.

“Mmh, bossy much?”

Eve fixes her with a sharp look.

Oksana puts her hands up in the air.

“Yes ma’am.” She teases.

Her shirt practically flies off, landing somewhere in the living room. She takes a step away from Eve to shuck off her sweats. The waistband barely gets down to her thighs, her cock slapping her stomach, when she realizes Eve has hopped off the counter. She pauses when she sees her mate slowly sinking to her knees in front of her.

“Let me…” Eve offers.

Oksana tilts her head back as she feels Eve’s breath against her cock. Reaching up, she slides the sweats the rest of the way down Oksana’s legs, helping her kick them off. The omega places gentle kisses up one thigh while running the palm of her hand up her member, circling the head, then stroking down to the base.

The alpha chokes on her breath when she feels Eve’s lips brush the head.

“You don’t have to, Eve.” Oksana breathes, looking down at her mate and stroking her cheek.

Eve leans into the touch.

“I want to. Please?”

_Fuck._

Seeing her mate _ask_ causes her cock to twitch and a drop of precum to slide down her cock. She nods, shifting to collect Eve’s hair out of her face.

Her omega looks her in the eye, extends her tongue, and licks up her cock, collecting the precum threatening to fall onto the floor. She hums at the taste and circles the head.

Oksana tightens her grip on Eve’s hair as she lowers her mouth to take her deeper. Her omega’s tongue is hot and wet, running up and down her cock. The alpha fights against the instinct to thrust.

Eve lifts off and pushes Oksana’s hips back until they hit the counter. As soon as she finds her footing, her knees weaken when her mate takes her back into her mouth. Eve’s hand strokes the base of her cock, laving the rest with her tongue. She begins to bob her head, taking more and more until Oksana can feel the tip bump into the back of Eve’s throat. Her stomach burns and tightens at the feeling.

Her mate moves up, inhales, and drops her mouth down until her nose is brushing Oksana’s stomach.

“ _Fuck, Eve!_ ” The alpha whines, tightening her grip on her omega’s hair.

She hums around the cock in her throat and Oksana starts to gently rock her hips in time with Eve’s stroking tongue. Her mate then _swallows_ around her length, causing the alpha’s knees to wobble and her thighs to shake.

“Baby, I’m gonna cum.” Oksana moans, moving her free hand back to grip the edge of the counter.

At that, Eve gives her mate’s cock one last suck and lifts her mouth off.

“No you won’t, not unless it’s inside me.”

Oksana can’t find it in her to be mad at Eve. She guides her mate to stand up, leaning in to kiss her deeply. Tasting herself on her omega’s tongue makes her moan. She grips Eve’s ass, frustrated to find it’s still covered by a pair of shorts. Oksana makes quick work of the shorts and leads Eve to the couch in their living room.

Sitting her omega down, she kneels between her thighs. The alpha kisses up her mate’s thighs, intent on eating her out until she cries, when she is stopped by Eve’s hand.

“Not this time, baby. I need you one last time before my heat ends.”

At the sad look on her alpha’s face, she adds:

“You can go down on me for as long as you want after my heat is done, I promise.”

Oksana nods and moves to sit beside Eve.

“Only because you promised. Now, come here and let me make love to you.”

Her omega smiles and straddles her.

“I’m a little sore-“

The alpha smirks and wags her eyebrows, earning a scoff and a soft swat on her shoulder.

“Just be gentle, love.”

Oksana smiles, tilting her head up to kiss Eve sweetly.

“Of course.”

She palms her cock and glides the head around Eve’s clit, shocked at how wet she is. Her mate shudders and lifts until Oksana’s head is _just_ at her entrance. Slowly, she lowers her hips until they meet the alpha’s below her. They both take deep breaths, leaning their foreheads against each other.

“Mmh, I will never get used to this.” Oksana murmurs, eyes half-closed at the hot and tight sensation of her mate’s cunt.

“God, me either…” Eve whispers, overwhelmed by the pleasure of being filled. She lowers the rest of her body until she is chest-to-chest with Oksana.

The alpha begins to thrust, slow on the withdraw and pressing deep when she pushes back in.

Sweat soon begins to roll down Eve’s back as her pleasure rises and their bodies rock against each other. One of Oksana’s hands grip the back of her mate’s neck and the other wraps around her lower back, assisting in controlling the speed of her thrusts. Breasts rubbing, hips barely breaking contact, and breathing in the same breath, Eve and Oksana move together in soft motions. Oksana wants this to last forever. The tightness in her stomach increases and her knot begins to inflate. She knows her omega is close and lifts her head up to kiss her. Eve moans into her mouth.

“You feel so good, baby. So tight and wet for me.”

“I’m gonna cum for you, Oksana.”

The alpha moans, rocking her hips harder until Eve’s cunt clenches around her and her moans break into high-pitched whimpers.

“ _I’m cuming_!”

Oksana thrusts one last time, sealing her knot, and tightening her hold of Eve’s body as she cums into her omega.

“Oh God, I love you!” Eve whimpers as she writhes on her alpha’s knot.

“I love you, too.” Oksana pants into her omega’s neck.

This throws Eve into another orgasm, pushing Oksana onto an almost painful level of pleasure. They thrust against each other gently, riding out the last of their heat and rut.

Her omega melts against her, exhausted from the last three days of almost constant mating her body demanded. Oksana strokes Eve’s sweaty back as her heartrate begins to return to normal. Only then does she realize how drained she is.

“Eve?” She asks.

“Hmm?” Came the muffled response.

“Can we sleep for the next week?”

Eve softly laughs into her neck.

“Yes, please. All I wanna do is get into bed with you and sleep until next year.”

Oksana hums and adjusts her grip on Eve when she feels her shiver.

“Hang on, I will move us to our bed.”

The alpha lifts her mate into her arms, maneuvering around the furniture to their room. She tries to be as gentle as she can so as to not dislodge her knot and hurt Eve. Once they make it to their bed, Oksana sits and carefully leans back until her omega rests on top of her. Reaching around, she grabs a large fluffy blanket to cover them both and drapes her arm around Eve.

They are asleep before the blanket settles around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think, what you want to see, and what you think is gonna happen S4E1!
> 
> Come say hi on twitter: a_marley17


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little chapter brought to you by Without You (Extended) by Ursine Vulpine and Annaca and Infinity by The xx (you can’t convince me that this isn’t a remake of Wicked Games by Chris Issak).
> 
> I apologize in advance… tags have been updated. The beginning of this is r.o.u.g.h.

_She’s drowning._

_It’s a year after Konstantin broke her out of prison. She’s been sent all over the world to train in various skills. Currently, her head is being held under the freezing water of the English coast, somewhere near Essex, under the guise of teaching her resistance to torture. Dark storm clouds are roiling above, rain is falling in heavy sheets, and wind is slapping against waves._

_Fighting against the person holding her down, she inhales a large amount of seawater. The instinct to cough is quickly dismissed. The alpha’s strength, already diminished from the icy water, is fading and her vision is becoming black around the edges._

_She’s drowning._

_She’s going to die._

_She grabs at the arm of her killer and is surprised to feel a familiar grip. Blinking against the rushing water, she makes out short, red hair and a manic grin._

_Raymond._

_No._

No.

_She screams, the last of her air escaping to the surface in pathetic bubbles._

_At the last second, Raymond releases his grip and steps away._

_The alpha shoots up, vomiting seawater and gasping for breath. Splashes to the left catch her attention._

_Lifting her stinging eyes, she sees Raymond stomping towards Eve._

_‘No!’ She tries to yell, but all that comes out is a whimper._

_Eve, oblivious to the threat, smiles at Oksana. Her grey shirt, soaked with rain, is stretched taut over her pregnant stomach. Then, a look of sadness and pain crosses her face. The shirt begins to stain a dark red around her left clavicle, gaining in size at an alarming rate. Oksana desperately drags herself on all fours to her omega. Movement makes everything difficult, her limbs seemingly moving in slow motion._

_“Eve…” The alpha whispers, her throat burning with the effort of saying her mate’s name._

_Raymond has reached Eve. Locking eyes with the alpha, he grabs Eve’s throat with one hand and slams her into the water._

_She screams again, lifting to her feet only to be shoved down to her knees by someone. They wrap her hair in their hand with a bruising grip, the cold metal of a gun barrel pushed against her temple, forcing her to watch her former handler drown her pregnant mate._

_“You are a monster, Villanelle. This is what happens to monsters.” Helene says into her ear._

_Oksana’s face is warm from the tears streaming down her face. Raymond has not broken eye contact, his soul-less, dead eyes staring her down. The water around him has become a deep red._

_“This is your fault, Villanelle.” He says. Eve’s struggling has lessened while the alpha’s has increased only to be met with more hands holding her down._

_“You will never see them again.” Helene coos, moving in Oksana’s direct line of sight. Her eyes are black and a demonic smile stretches across her face._

_“Beautiful monster…”_

Oksana wakes up, gasping for breath and sitting up in her bed. Her hand rubs against her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

“Oksana, what’s wrong?” Eve says beside her, immediately awake and knowing something was off about her mate.

Still panting, the alpha can’t reply.

Eve reaches over to turn a lamp on. When she turns back, her mate is staring wordlessly at the wall, her cheeks wet and eyes shining. Oksana’s chest is heaving, trying to get as much air as possible. She’s drenched in sweat and giving off waves of terrified pheromones.

“Can I touch you?” her omega asks.

The alpha shakily nods and begins to relax at the gentle hand placed on her back.

“He k-killed you, Eve. D-drowned you in f-front of me while she m-made me watch… I t-thought I was j-just dreaming ab-about my torture t-training but y-you were t-there and p-pr-pregnant and t-they k-killed you and I c-couldn’t do anyt-anything-”

“Shhh, its okay, love. I’m right here. I’m okay. You’re okay. Everything’s okay.” Eve reassures, rubbing at her alpha’s shaking back. Oksana shudders and hides her face in her mate’s neck. Through her short, hitched breaths she can smell Eve, her soothing scent tinged with an edge of worry. Hands are caressing the sweaty nape of her neck, scratching her scalp in soothing motions.

“I’m sorry, I d-didn’t mean to wake you.” She whispers, leaning back to look at her mate.

Eve smiles softly and thumbs the tears away from her alpha’s face. She moves forward, placing a kiss to Oksana’s forehead.

“It’s okay. We still have time to get a few more hours in before work.” Eve peeks at her mate’s face.

“Are you able to go back to sleep?”

“Probably. I just need to hold you…” She admits quietly.

Eve melts into the bed. Oksana takes up position behind her, tangling their legs together. Instead of reaching under her shirt to hold onto a breast as she usually does, she reaches over to gently run a hand over her omega’s flat stomach. It’s too early to tell if Eve is pregnant, they won’t know for another month at least. Cupping Eve’s stomach, she moves her thumb back and forth.

Oksana noses the back of her mate’s neck, placing a gentle kiss near her bite. Eve sighs contently and intertwines her fingers with the ones on her stomach.

“Nothing is going to happen to me or our baby.” She murmurs to her alpha.

Oksana nods, Eve’s wild hair tickling her face.

Within minutes, Eve is asleep and gently snoring.

Oksana stays awake until their alarm goes off, hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started the second book in the Codename: Villanelle series. It is SO different from the show. I’m getting pretty good inspiration from it but Sorry Baby, x will stay with both feet firmly on the ground in the world of the show.
> 
> Come say hi on twitter: a_marley17


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family breakfast and a tiny bit of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by Poor Man by Dewitt Lee and Luminosa by Secession Studio and Greg Dombrowski. 
> 
> This was such a fun chapter to write!

Oksana is up and out the door before Eve has a chance to properly wake up. The alpha feels bad about leaving in such a rushed manner but her plans couldn’t wait.

Making her way to the agreed-upon meeting place, she pauses momentarily before opening the door to glance behind her. She knows no one was following her but years of training have made the action a force of habit. She clenches her jaw and enters the small shop.

Carolyn is towards the middle of the shop, browsing rows of classical records. The shop is empty save for the bored and tired looking teen manning the register. Oksana comes to stand next to her, flipping through a crate.

“Oksana,” she greets, peering at her over her glasses.

The younger alpha turns to face her, leaning casually against the table in front of her.

“You know, I do have better things to be doing at seven-thirty in the morning.”

“I know, I know, you’re _sooo_ busy with work.” She grits her teeth, “But thank you for meeting with me.”

Carolyn purses her lips.

“Right, well, what was so important that you called me before the sun was up?”

Oksana’s jaw ticks. Pushing off the table, she moves around the older alpha to stand on her right side.

“When you told me The Twelve were ‘taken care of’, did you mean they were killed or… relocated?”

“Why on earth would that matter now?” Carolyn sighs.

The younger alpha swallows her pride.

“I need to know if Helene is dead. I need to know that I have a stable life here in England. I don’t need any ghosts showing up.”

Carolyn regards her with an almost bored look on her face.

“The operation that gutted The Twelve took time, as you know. I can assure you, the only living members either jumped ship when they saw it was a lost cause or lost their stomach for the work.”

Oksana doesn’t rise to the bait.

“Helene. Is she dead?”

“Helene was killed towards the end of our campaign. She almost took out an entire E Squadron before being put down.”

Taking her glasses off, she faces Oksana fully.

“Now, as far as ghosts showing up, I cannot guarantee that will never happen. As it stands-“

Oksana tunes her out as she feels the air shift behind her, indicating someone is approaching. Casually dipping her hand into her coat pocket, her fingers close around her switchblade. She turns around just in time to catch a boot to her crotch.

“Son of a bitch!” Bending at the waist with a pained groan, she cups herself to protect against any further attacks.

“ _Is your Mandarin still shit?_ ”

Oksana growls and rolls her eyes. Glaring up at Irina, she smirks sarcastically.

“You are still annoying. And rude.”

“She is still a shit.” Oksana visibly recoils at the familiar voice. Konstantin.

Carolyn watches the whole exchange with a sly smirk.

The white-haired beta looks the same, his massive form seemingly filling the room.

“So Cuba didn’t work out?” Oksana grunts as she straightens up, grimacing at the residual pain.

“No, it was actually fun. But much too sunny for me. Carolyn told me that there was an, ah, opportunity for me here in England.”

Oksana shakes her head, confused, and turns to the older alpha.

“When did this shit happen?” she asked, gesturing to Konstantin and Irina.

“Oh, I would say within the last month or so,” Tilting a questioning head to the beta.

“Yes. It was all very sudden. Look, I’m not here to cause trouble. I’m practically retired!” He grins.

Oksana mouths ‘Wow’.

“Such an accomplishment. I will be sure to send a card. Good luck with your demon spawn; they don’t like vehicular manslaughter here.”

“ _Can we ditch her and get breakfast now?_ ” Irina asks in Russian.

“Oksana, won’t you join us?” Carolyn asks, much to the horror of Irina.

Oksana grins, looking directly at Irina.

“I would love to, Carolyn.”

* * *

“Hello all, my name is Jen, what are you having this morning?”

“Three coffees and-“

“I want a coffee too!” Irina says.

“Right then, four coffees to start. Thank you, Jen.” Carolyn says, eyes not leaving the menu.

They’re all seated at a booth, Konstantin and Irina on one side, the two alphas on the other. Oksana picks at the edges of the café’s vinyl table covering, glancing at how comfortable Carolyn and Konstantin look around each other. Below the table, their legs are extended and touching. Irina has taken to flicking sugar packets at her, none coming close but her aim is improving. Oksana catches one before it hits her face.

“If you try that one more time, I will hold you down and shave your head.” She growls, leaning forward and flinging the packet at her face.

Irina scoffs, leans back, and crosses her arms. Oksana copies her posture, flipping her off then sticking her tongue out when Irina’s kick misses her shin.

“Behave, Irina.” Konstantin gently scolds.

“You wouldn’t have to tell me if you just killed her when you had the chance!”

“So how is your mother, hmm? She didn’t like it when you ran over her little boyfriend?” Oksana taunts.

Jen appears with their coffees and a nervous look on her face just as Irina points a finger gun at Oksana’s head.

“Sisters,” Konstantin explains while chuckling, “What are you going to do?”

She laughs and places their coffees in front of them.

“Oh yeah, my mum was constantly breaking up fights between me and my sisters. Have we decided on breakfast?”

After taking their orders, Jen walks back to the kitchen. Konstantin watches her go before turning to Oksana.

“So, Villanelle, you look happy here. How’s MI6 treating you?”

Oksana’s jaw twitches and her fingers tighten around the cheap ceramic mug at the mention of her old name.

“Fine. Better than hiding out in Cuba.”

The beta releases a deep belly laugh.

“I wouldn’t say that. The sand, the ocean, the cigars; it was nice!”

“But somehow you’re back here, bothering me. Not to mention your shit of a daughter trying to castrate me with her boot.” Oksana flips Irina off again, earning a stuck-out tongue and a sneer.

He laughs again, louder this time, and ruffles Irina’s hair.

“Think of it as payback. Now, are congratulations in order?”

Oksana wants to ask him what the fuck he’s talking about until she sees that his eyes have landed on the side of her neck where Eve’s mark is. In an instant, the alpha’s hackles are raised.

“If you even think about hurting her Konstantin, I swear to god-“

He lifts his hands in a placating manner.

“I will do nothing of the sort! I told you Villanelle, I’m not here to cause trouble. I’m happy for you and Eve, seriously! You deserve it.”

Oksana regards him skeptically.

“Just do one thing for me?”

“Name it.”

“Don’t call me ‘Villanelle’. And if I even _think_ you’re sneaking around, I will kill you.”

Irina scoffs again and rolls her eyes.

“You have my word, Oksana.”

“We all know how much that is worth…” Oksana mutters, reaching for her coffee.

“Well,” Carolyn interrupts, “Now that’s over with, Oksana, Konstantin, you two will be working together-“

Oksana spits out the coffee she was sipping, spraying Irina.

“ _SON OF A WHORE!_ ” Irina curses in Sanskrit, grabbing a napkin and dragging it across her face.

“We’re doing _what_?!” Oksana asks incredulously, batting away the coffee-soaked napkin Irina throws at her.

“Working together. Doing the job I hired the both of you for.” Carolyn states matter-of-factly.

Konstantin laughs at the younger alpha’s face.

“Really Vill- Oksana, it won’t be a problem. We’ve worked well together in the past, yes?”

“Uh, yeah, that was an extremely unhealthy work environment.” She sarcastically responds.

“I can assure you, this job will have none of _that_ happening.” Carolyn interjects, raising an eyebrow at Konstantin.

“Of course! No funny business.” The beta replies.

Oksana stares at him, trying to find out what game he’s playing. It’s always a game with him. And it usually isn’t a fun one.

“I repeat, you try anything and I won’t hesitate to chop your ugly nose off and feed it to Irina in a pie.”

Jen chooses that moment to bring out their food. Silence falls over the table as the plates are set down. Jen retreats back to the kitchen but not before glancing back at them.

Oksana powers through her meal, barely stopping to breathe between bites.

Carolyn watches her with barely contained disgust.

“Goodness, I would have thought Eve would teach you table manners by now.” She muses.

“We’ve been a bit busy with other things, _boss_.” The younger alpha says around a mouthful of food.

“No doubt. I expect you back in the office tomorrow morning, take today off to figure out… whatever it is that compelled you to call me at such an ungodly hour.”

Plate clean, Oksana stands and throws a few notes on the table, enough to cover the bill and add a generous tip to poor Jen. She stands and gives Irina a mocking bow, dodging a kick aimed at her head. Laughing, she makes her way to the door.

“Wait. That was _her_ on the phone this morning?” Konstantin asks.

“EWW!” Irina shouts, covering her ears.

Oksana’s cackles can be heard all the way back to the table.

Carolyn sighs heavily and takes off her glasses.

* * *

Returning home, Oksana kicks off her shoes at the door and looks around for her house slippers.

Eve isn’t there; her scent indicates she’s been gone for a few hours. The alpha moves into their bedroom and changes into one of her mate’s t-shirts, finding her slippers by the wardrobe.

Oksana moves around the house in lazy laps, thinking. Were they really safe here? Safe enough to start a family? She berates herself for getting too caught up in the moment during Eve’s heat and not thinking clearly. It’s true, no one has tried anything since she moved in with Eve and her mate assures her that no one bothered her when she got back to England after her months abroad in hiding.

Oksana checks the various hiding places around the house. A Glock fixed to the back of the far couch between the wall and the sofa’s backing; a wickedly sharp stiletto knife secured under the kitchen table; a pair of brass knuckles above the coat shelf, hidden behind the lip of the key tray; bear spray, Eve’s choice, in her bedside drawer and another Glock in Oksana’s; a short spool of thin but strong metal wire behind a loose tile in the bathroom; a bottle of cyanide capsules behind the thermostat display; throwing knives hidden in between home improvement magazines in the guest bathroom; and a loaded assault rifle with spare magazines fixed under the kitchen sink.

Oksana longs to feel safe without being constantly surrounded by knives and guns and poison. She wants to feel safe in her own home, the home she shared with her mate. Would that ever be possible? There was no way they could raise a child surrounded by these things. She wanted to give their child everything she didn’t have. There was never a chance for her to have a childhood. It was stolen from her before she was old enough to understand what was happening. Dropped at an orphanage, no way to contact her family, and so utterly alone.

The alpha moved to the living room, sitting on the edge of the couch and cradling her head in her hands. Was she even fit to raise children? She wasn’t known for her patience or her kindness. Only Eve thought she was kind. Only Eve thought she was patient. How would she be as a mother? What would happen if their child talked back and she was in a bad mood? What would happen if she snapped and did something she would always regret? Or worse, what would happen if their child got ahold of one of the various weapons in the house?

Breathing became difficult and Oksana realized she was hyperventilating. She tries to ground herself, gripping the couch cushion and desperately trying to take calming breaths while counting in her head. None of it works. Her vision clouds with frustration tears. Frustration about her inability to raise a child, frustration about her lack of knowledge, and frustration about not being able to breathe without her diaphragm stuttering her breath. Her stomach begins to ache with the effort.

Just then, she hears keys rattle in the doorway. Eve must be home early. She looks out a window. No, not early at all. The alpha had been sitting there for the entire afternoon. Keys are placed in the tray, clinking against the brass knuckles hidden there. The rustling of clothes indicates Eve is taking off her coat and the twin sounds of shoes being kicked off startle Oksana. But she can’t move a muscle.

“Hey babe! I hope you didn’t cook ‘cause I got takeout from that Thai place you love. I texted you but didn’t get a response in time so I thought ‘Why not?’…” Eve says as she steps around the corner. One look at her mate’s posture and shining eyes has her dropping the takeout bag and vaulting the arm of the sofa to kneel in front of Oksana.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” She asks, flitting her hands over her alpha’s face and arms, searching for any visible wounds.

Incapable of speech, Oksana just shakes her head. Her breathing has become ragged and harsh.

“Look at me, Oksana, please?” Eve whispers, barely audible over her labored breaths.

Oksana’s watery green eyes meet Eve’s calm brown ones. Her omega lifts one of her shaky hands and places it on her chest.

“Feel me breathe and follow my breaths.”

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

It takes five minutes for Oksana to calm down and her breathing to return to normal. Eve smiles softly at her, brushing her thumbs across her face and erasing the track marks her tears made. She doesn’t need to say anything; her omega knows she will open up once she’s ready.

They don’t move much from their current positions, only enough to rest their foreheads against each other. Oksana closes her eyes when she feels Eve’s hand gently work the stress from the base of her skull.

“I talked to Carolyn…” she begins.

Eve doesn’t say anything, waiting for her to compile her thoughts.

“I talked to Carolyn about our… situation here in England. I wanted to know if we were safe.”

Eve hums.

“What did she say?”

“She said that we are. Or at least, _should_ be. There are no more threats from The Twelve.”

“That’s good, right?”

“It is. And then I got kicked in the crotch so hard, I don’t think my dick will ever work right again.”

Eve laughs.

“Carolyn took a crotch shot at you? No way! Also, unless there’s something you’re not telling me about your relationship with your boss, your dick should be fine.”

“Eve! Carolyn may be super sexy when she’s bossy but, eww, no way, not when I come home to you every day. But the kick wasn’t from her.”

Her mate pats her leg then moves to sit next to her.

“You are too sweet. Who was it from?”

Oksana glances at Eve before mumbling “Irina.”

“I didn’t catch that one.”

“It was Irina. Bratty little redheaded shit?”

“I know who she is! What the hell is she doing in England?”

“She is with her father.”

A beat passes. Then, two more.

“He’s… here? In London?”

Eve stands, pacing the floor of the living room.

“Yes. He is my new partner for work.”

Eve stops pacing.

“Your new- how?!”

Oksana shrugs and stands, picking up the dropped bag of food. She moves toward the kitchen.

“Carolyn called him while he was in Cuba. I think it is to keep him close.”

Eve grabs plates and silverware from the cupboards, placing them at the table while Oksana fills two glasses with water.

“But she knows he killed Kenny. How can she just forgive him like it didn’t even-“

She cuts herself off at the look on the alpha’s face. Eyes looking down and jaw clenching, Oksana places the cups on the table.

“You know exactly _how_ , Eve.”

Her steely tone leaves no room for argument.

Her omega reaches across the table to hold her clenched fist.

“I do know. I just didn’t expect… a job as a janitor? Maybe. But a job at MI6?”

The alpha relaxes, stroking Eve’s hand with her thumb.”

“I know. Seeing him have to file paperwork for once will be funny.”

Eve chuckles.

“Oh god, I can’t even imagine.”

They open the takeout containers and dish out the contents. In between bites, Oksana takes time to look at her mate. Would she still want children after she hears Oksana’s fears?

She sets her fork down and folds her hands in her lap.

Eve, ever observant, notices immediately.

“Is it not good? They had a new guy in the kitchen, I saw him-“

“Eve,” Oksana interrupts, “I need to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail Konstantin and his laugh. Also, Irina and Oksana being problematic siblings. Also, Carolyn being 100000% done with all three of them. 
> 
> Poor Oksana just needs some love and reassurance in her life…
> 
> I just finished the second book, No Tomorrow. Wild y’all. I knew they weren’t gonna be like the show but damn, I’m not sure how different you can get lol!
> 
> I don’t have an update schedule; I just write when I can and when I get inspiration. Music helps a lot so: what songs, both on the show and not, make you think of Villaneve? And the songs I put in the beginning notes are just what I think would go well with the content of that chapter.
> 
> Come say hi on twitter: a_marley17


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks, talks, more talks, and working out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by Crazy In Love by Eden Project (only until 3:28, then it gets… strange) and Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys 
> 
> Look! They’re talking like adults! *I’m looking at you, show writers*
> 
> This chapter was a little difficult; I’ve been in bit of a funk recently.

_They open the takeout containers and dish out the contents. In between bites, Oksana takes time to look at her mate. Would she still want children after she hears Oksana’s fears?_

_She sets her fork down and folds her hands in her lap._

_Eve, ever observant, notices immediately._

_“Is it not good? They had a new guy in the kitchen, I saw him-“_

_“Eve,” Oksana interrupts, “I need to talk to you.”_

Eve’s brows furrow.

Oksana is quick to reassure.

“It has nothing to do with you… directly. I’ve just been thinking. A lot. Mainly about our future.”

Eve nods, wipes her mouth with a napkin, and starts wringing her hands together beneath the table.

“Are you leaving me?” Eve asks quietly.

The alpha’s head snaps up to look at her mate with wide eyes.

“ _What?!_ No! Oh my god, no, I don’t think I would even be able to do that.” Oksana moves to kneel beside Eve, taking her mate’s hands between her own.

“I love you, Eve. I’m here for as long as you want me.” She whispers, kissing her omega’s knuckles and palms. Eve rotates her hands to cup Oksana’s face.

“I’m sorry, baby. I just-“

“Eve,” Oksana interrupts, “You don’t need to explain anything to me. It’s okay.”

Her mate smiles softly down at her. Kissing her forehead, she inhales the calming scent of her alpha. Eve motions for Oksana to sit back at the table.

“So, what have you been thinking about?” Eve asks, playing with one of her mate’s rings on long fingers.

Oksana stiffens. Eve, once again, notices.

“We don’t have to talk about it until you’re ready, no rush.” She adds.

The alpha chews at her bottom lip.

“Did you mean it? When you said you wanted a child with me?” Oksana asks anxiously.

Eve’s face softens, a small smile pulling at her lips.

“So much of my life has changed since you came into it. I _never_ wanted kids with Niko. We talked about it once, I think, and then decided it wouldn’t be a good idea. I think he was secretly relieved. As much as he told me I would make a good mother, I could tell he didn’t mean it. Especially after I started chasing you… There was always something missing in my life. I wasn’t happy at work or with Niko or anywhere. I was bored.”

Eve smirks and pats Oksana’s hand.

“And then you broke into my house and tried to drown me.”

Oksana scoffs, crossing her arms.

“You tried to poke my eye out with a filthy toilet brush, Eve. I think I was justified.”

Her omega rolls her eyes.

“Sure darling, whatever you say.”

Eve notices the vulnerable look on her mate’s face.

“Hey,” she says softly, tilting her head to catch her eye. “I meant every word I said. You are nothing like Niko. I know that you will be here, with me, through it all. You will make an amazing mother, Oksana, I know it.”

The alpha purses her lips and clenches her jaw to stop her chin from shaking.

“What if they’re like me?” she whimpers, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Eve’s heart cracks in her chest. Seeing her mate like this, insecure and doubtful due to the abuse she’s faced, enrages her beyond belief. She wants to take that pain away, leaving nothing but happiness and joy behind. Eve moves to sit beside Oksana.

“If they are anything like you, I would be the luckiest omega.”

Oksana looks at her like she’s grown another head.

“Eve, I am-“

“ _Oksana_. You are kind and patient and so fucking compassionate. Our child will be the same. I have never felt as happy as I am when I’m with you. Our child will grow up knowing they are wanted and loved, no matter what. I can’t wait to see you with them.”

The alpha leans into her mate’s body. Oksana breathes in her soothing scent, calming down almost immediately.

“What if I lose my temper at them? And what about all the shit we’ve hidden around the house? Children are so small and fragile…”

“They are. Do you feel safe with the guns and knives around the house?”

Oksana frowns.

“I don’t know. I’m more worried about someone trying to hurt you and I can’t help you. I don’t want to find out that you got hurt again because of me. I just… I want you to be safe and happy. That’s all I want.”

“I know. And I love you for that but you didn’t answer my question.”

The alpha worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I don’t think we need so many all over. But I would still feel better if we had some close to us in places the little ones can’t reach.

“’Little ones’ hmm? You want more than one?” She muses.

Oksana blanches, pulling back to look at her mate.

“I didn’t mean that, I was only- it was a slip- you know English isn’t my first- I only meant-“

Eve chuckles at her alpha’s stumbling words and shakes her head.

“Let’s see how we do with one, okay?”

Oksana nods, somewhat at ease now. There’s something else, tickling the back of her mind. Something she’s wanted to know since she presented.

“What are you thinking about?” Eve asks.

The alpha starts to pick at her cuticles.

“Do you think that… from your studies… psychopathy could be hereditary?”

Eve sighs, leaning forward and cupping her mate’s cheek.

“There are some studies supporting that idea. But I don’t think you’re a psychopath. Or if you are, there are a few other factors that went into that diagnosis. How old were you when-”

“I was 14.” Oksana pulls her face away from Eve’s hand. Gritting her teeth, she flares her nostrils and stares at the wall. Her jaw ticks. “I don’t want to have this conversation anymore, Eve.”

“I know, baby. I just don’t think the person who labeled you _that_ was correct. Unless you’ve been manipulating me these past few months and truly don’t care about me at all; which we both know isn’t true.”

Oksana’s upper lip curls above her top teeth and she shakes her head.

“I don’t get it.”

“Look at it this way: your upbringing was not good. No one can argue it was. That probably played a huge role in your outlook on life. Nature-versus-nurture. I don’t think you were born a psychopath. Not only that, your previous job used you and you used your anger as an outlet to feel better. But I know that isn’t who you are. I know you, Oksana. I know how funny and smart and kind you are. I love how you are around me, all the jokes, the little touches, the way I can just look into your eyes and see how much you love me.”

The alpha’s eyes sting, tears forming before they roll down her cheeks. She will never understand what she did to deserve Eve but she promised herself she would spend the rest of her life making Eve as happy as possible.

“Would it make you feel better if you talked to someone?” Eve gently asks.

Oksana’s brows crinkle.

“I talk to you…”

Her omega laughs.

“Baby, I mean a professional. I know a lot of stuff but nothing about therapy.” Oksana turns up her nose at the word ‘therapy’. “Martin is a good man and very discrete. He will make sure you’re okay. _I_ will make sure you’re okay.”

The alpha nods slowly. It would be good for her to talk to someone neutral about everything.

“Okay…” she whispers.

Eve gently lays a hand on her cheek. The alpha nuzzles into her palm, kissing it softly.

“Thank you, Eve.”

The omega leans in to kiss Oksana. It’s tender and full of love. Eve stands and moves to straddle her mate, resting her elbows on her alpha’s shoulders. Oksana wraps her arms around her omega’s waist and rests her head against Eve’s chest, relishing in the comfort of being held. Her mate’s slow and steady heartbeat lulls her into an overwhelming sense of calm. A deep purr rumbles between the two of them.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Eve softly whispers, carding her fingers through blonde hair and scratching Oksana’s scalp. Her alpha hums, nodding against her chest.

* * *

Oksana wakes up with a face full of black curls and her legs tangled with her mate’s. In front of her, Eve is facing away from her, snoring softly. The early morning light is barely visible through the curtains. Smiling, she pulls Eve closer to her body and peeks at the clock on the wall. They don’t even have five minutes until the alarm goes off. Oksana grumbles, wishing the alarm had woken her rather than trying to force a few more minutes of sleep.

Eve stirs and reaches for her mate’s hand. She interlaces their fingers, gripping their hands to her chest.

“Morning…” Oksana whispers, stretching out behind Eve.

The omega grumbles, burying her face in the pillow. Oksana kisses the bare shoulder in front of her and settles, finding comfort in her mate’s warm body pressed so close.

Just as she is drifting off, their alarm goes off, shrill and unwanted. Eve sighs and Oksana audibly growls before slapping the clock into silence. The alpha takes a few more seconds to enjoy the moment before she shifts away to stretch fully. Her back and ankles pop pleasantly and she groans. At the noise, Eve looks over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow.

“Wait until you’re my age and that starts to hurt.”

Her voice is raspy from sleep. Oksana licks her lips. She cuddles back behind Eve, nosing her way through the curls to get to her mate’s neck. She places a light kiss to her mating bite causing Eve to let out a breathy sigh.

“Want to shower with me?” The alpha asks, continuing to lay soft kisses along the omega’s exposed neck.

Eve hums, reaching a hand around to cup the back of Oksana’s head and bring her closer.

“Not sure, are you gonna make us late again because you wanna get all handsy?”

The alpha chuckles.

“No funny business, I promise we won’t be late.”

* * *

They’re almost late.

After spending far too much time wrapped around each other in the shower, it was a mad dash to throw on their clothes and make their hair presentable. Oksana had rushed into the car, peeled out of the driveway, and sped towards MI6. They made it there in one piece, Eve clinging to the handle above the passenger door the whole time.

Walking through the double doors, they made their way to the elevator. When they step in it, was surprisingly empty. Oksana stood opposite Eve and wags her eyebrows.

“Absolutely not.” Eve hissed, crossing her arms.

“Fine, fine… later though?”

Eve rolls her eyes as the elevator comes to a stop at her floor. She gives Oksana a kiss, lifting her hand to stroke her cheek.

“I love you. Have a good day and try not to give Konstantin too much shit.”

The alpha’s eyes go wide.

“Ah shit, I forgot.”

She can hear Eve’s laugh as the doors slide shut.

It’s a quick ride to her floor. The doors open and she steps out. She can tell Konstantin is already here. She finds him in her chair, feet propped up on her desk, and munching on her stash of Tangfastics. The alpha crosses her arms and leans against the doorframe.

“You know, I really shouldn’t be eating these. Not good for my heart.” The beta says as he drops his feet and swivels to look at her.

Oksana rolls her eyes.

“So why are you eating them?”

“To annoy you.” He deadpans then breaks into a full-belly laugh. He stands, brushes off his pants, and jerks his head towards the hallway.

“Carolyn wants to see us, she said first thing.”

“How exciting, can’t wait.”

* * *

Working with her old handler isn’t as bad as she initially assumed it would be. He’s quick with the analysis of their new cases and even manages to point out a few things she seemed to have missed on her old ones. She would never admit it to his face but they do make a great team. Before she knows it, it’s time to go home for the day.

Konstantin is pulling on his coat when he stops her.

“Oksana?”

She looks up. He seems uncomfortable.

“Would you… speak to Irina? She recently presented and she has been taking pheromone and hormone blockers to hide it. I told her it wasn’t good for her to take them so soon after presenting but she just tells me to piss off. I think it would be good, you know, alpha-to-alpha.”

“Why not have Carolyn talk to her.”

“She, ah, isn’t the biggest fan of Carolyn at the moment.”

Oksana tilts her head, appraising the beta. All he wants is what’s best for his child. She can sympathize.

She nods.

“Tell her to meet me at Greencoat Row and Francis Street in an hour.” She walks towards the door. “And tell her to wear something she can move in.”

Walking away, she hears Konstantin calling his daughter.

Eve is waiting by the car when she gets to the garage. Oksana feels herself smile as she approaches. Her mate looks up, also smiling, and reaches out for a hug. Oksana wraps her arms around Eve’s waist and lays her cheek against her temple. They take a few moments to bask in each other’s presence before separating.

“I am meeting with Irina in a bit. You can go home and I will meet you there in a few hours.”

She moves over to pop the boot of the car, reaching inside to grab her gym bag and sling it over her shoulder.

“Is everything okay?” Eve asks.

“Everything is fine. Irina presented as an alpha and Konstantin is worried that she is taking blockers too early. He asked me to talk to her.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet!”

Oksana grimaces.

“Eve, I am many things but ‘sweet’ is not one of them.”

Her mate laughs.

“Whatever you say baby, you’re a big softie no matter what you try to convince yourself.”

The alpha lets out a playful growl, leaning in to kiss Eve.

“You need to get going or I’m not gonna let you leave…” Eve hums against her lips.

“Oooo, I like where this is going! Continue when I get home?”

Her omega laughs and opens the car door.

“We’ll see. Be safe and don’t stay out too late. Let me know if you want to pick up dinner or I can cook something.”

“In that case, I will definitely be picking up dinner.” Oksana teases.

“Asshole… I love you.”

The alpha can feel her heart flutter in her chest.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Irina, as it turns out, actually listened to her father and was sitting on a bench by a bus stop when Oksana got there. Walking briskly past her, she quickly says ‘Let’s go’, before continuing on to her destination.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before the older alpha sharply pivots into an alleyway. They pass overflowing dumpsters and wooden pallets in varying states of decay. In the very back of the alley is a metal door. Oksana pulls a set of keys from her gym bag and opens the door, striding inside without waiting for Irina.

“Please don’t let me be murdered.” She whispers before pulling open the door.

Blinding white fluorescent lights flood the room. It’s packed with weight machines and workout equipment. A few punching bags hang from the ceiling by an octagon. Free weights litter the ground by a floor-to-ceiling mirror.

Irina looks around for Oksana, seeing her disappear behind a small cubical in the back. Clothes rustle and are tossed halfway over the divider. Oksana returns dressed in a tank-top and leggings. The older alpha begins to stretch, loosening her muscles and getting her blood flowing, not breaking eye contact with the younger alpha and daring her to say something.

“You brought me here to work out with you?” Irina asks, still in disbelief.

“No. I brought you here to teach you control. This is how I learned; this is how you will learn. Well,” She pauses, tilting her head, “I won’t withhold food from you if you fuck up. I won’t beat you either. Not yet at least.” She finishes with a wink.

“You’re insane! I’m on blockers anyway so I’m in cont-”

Oksana is suddenly in her face, powerful alpha pheromones hitting Irina like a punch to the face.

“Do you have any idea how harmful those are to your body? The long term effect they have on you? You will _never_ live up to your potential if you insist on hiding yourself behind a wall of chemicals. You will forget to take them one day and lose control around another alpha if they piss you off or an omega if they’re too close to their heat. You cannot allow that to happen. The world already hates female alphas, don’t give them another excuse to want us gone.”

Oksana steps back and pulls off her tank-top. Turning around, she shows Irina the scars on her lower back. The younger alpha looks away from the silvery lines crisscrossing her back

“Do you know what they do to female alphas that lose control? In Russia, you’re thrown into a cell. They don’t care that you made a mistake or even if it was justified. You’re beaten with batons and canes and if you try to fight back, they hold you down and slice into your back so that it hurts to breathe and you can’t even fight them anymore.”

She tosses her tank-top to the side. Irina looks scared. Good.

“After I got to prison, the other prisoners took every chance they could to spit in my food, to trip me, to try and shank me. Your father broke me out. I was trained to _never_ lose control again. Now I will teach you. I hope you didn’t eat recently, I don’t do well with puke.”

* * *

Oksana shouts at Irina while she’s running on the treadmill. She’s been running for less than 25 minutes but already completed three miles. Alphas are amazing at adapting to harsh physical conditions, their bodies increasing the production of myofibrils and decreasing the buildup of lactic acid.

Lowering herself down from the overhead bar, Oksana completes her set of pull-ups. Her back burns pleasantly. Sauntering over to Irina, she lowers the speed of the treadmill until it is a light jog.

“You need to understand one thing: I will not force you to come to these sessions. I will be here every day at the same time, except on the weekends. If you would like to come tomorrow, meet me at that bench. It will not be easy. You will need to stop taking the blockers if this is going to work. I will not force you to do anything you do not want to while you are here but I will push you to your absolute limit. You need to know this limit so you never approach it in any situation.”

Irina nods. Oksana stops the treadmill and gestures for the younger alpha to follow. They stretch out beside the punching bags. Oksana hands Irina a set of gloves.

“Let your anger out on things, not people. This place is where you can be angry, just don’t break my mirror.”

Irina begins on the punching bag, Oksana correcting her form here and there. The older alpha thinks back to how Dasha trained her. Knives hidden in sleeves, lip-splitting slaps if her form was off, and impossibly hard punches each session. She went to sleep hungry and in pain most nights. She would be hard on the young alpha but not cruel, never cruel.

By the time Irina’s done, sweat is dripping down her face and her shoulders ache. Oksana decides to call it a night, helping Irina through some final stretches.

After grabbing her clothes and locking up, she and Irina head back to the bus stop. Oksana sits while they wait for Irina’s bus.

“Thank you.” The younger alpha says quietly.

Oksana nods.

“Let me know if you’re having trouble with anything. And I was serious about the blocker’s effect on you. You may wake up one day and realize your cock won’t get up for anything and they don’t make Viagra strong enough to cure _that_.”

“Piss off!” Irina shouts, a small laugh escaping before she can stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished Die For Me. I am… conflicted about the ending and pretty much the entire plot tbfh! Jennings was like: “Character development who?!” Seemed a bit too much like fan service to me.
> 
> Also, a bitch has an outline for the rest of this. A bitch is me.
> 
> Come say hi on twitter: a_marley17


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brawls, Beer, and more brawls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by Cultist Base by Mick Gordon (aka one of the ONLY songs to actually get incorporated in this fic directly… what can I say, I’m a sucker for heavy metal and EDM). No specific tunes for the bar scene, I just jammed to Smooth by Santana, A Little Less Conversation by Elvis Presley and Junkie XL, and Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon… nobody talk to me about my Spotify algorithm.
> 
> Also, we got the gang back together and they don’t have a problem with Villaneve.  
> Sue me, I just want them to be happy :(
> 
> Translations:  
> Eldur (Icelandic), Fuego (Spanish), Pozhar (Russian) – Fire  
> Suka (Russian) - Bitch

“ _Again!_ ” Oksana yells, moving forward towards Irina.

The younger alpha growls, still slightly high-pitched, and jabs her glove-covered fists at Oksana’s face. Her right hook misses and her weaker left hook barely manages to graze the blonde’s chin. Oksana jumps away with a smirk.

“Good! Better than last time, _eldur_ , but see if you can actually do some damage…”

“Okay _suka_ , maybe I could focus without all this fucking noise in the background!? I can feel my teeth rattling in my head!” Irina shouts.

“Watch your language, tiny alpha. My gym equals my rules, _fuego,_ get used to it! If I want to play the Doom soundtrack while I beat your stinking ass, I will!”

Oksana has been training Irina every weekday for just over three weeks. Since they began, the younger alpha has kept to her word and stopped taking the blockers. The first week after was difficult, resulting in more time spent in the gym, bloody knuckles, and a destroyed punching bag. Leave it to the hothead to _not_ wrap her hands. Most evenings are the same: stretch before going on a run for a few miles, focus on a particular muscle group with weights, and a few rounds in the octagon. Oksana has enjoyed every second of it, especially when Irina sets a PR during their weight training which seems to be happening quite often.

They added meditation at the end of each day after Martin suggested it. ‘Too much aggression without a proper cool-down period can lead to higher levels of interpersonal aggression.’ He had said. Martin says a lot of stuff during his meetings with Oksana; mostly boring things but sometimes helpful things. Both alphas thought it was bullshit until they actually tried it. Now they look forward to the self-reflection after their workouts.

As much as Oksana has helped Irina, their sessions have helped her too. She’s never felt better about herself physically, emotionally, or mentally. It also doesn’t hurt that Eve greatly admires the affects the rigorous training has had on her body. She sometimes catches her mate staring at her, bottom lip between her teeth and that wild look in her eye. Although, it _has_ made them late to work and dinner a few-

_WHAP_

Oksana’s head whips to the right under the force of Irina’s punch.

The younger alpha’s face says it all, torn between elation and horror. Elation at finally landing a hit on Oksana and horror at… landing a hit.

The older alpha just grins and straightens up, rolling her shoulders and stalking forward.

“I’m sorry!” Irina shrieks, running to the farthest side of the octagon.

“Come back here, _pozhar_! You got lucky with that right hook, I was distracted. That won’t happen again.”

“You’re gonna kill me!”

“Naaah, only a slight maiming, not to worry. See if you can land another one!”

* * *

An hour later, the alphas are waiting at Irina’s bus stop. Oksana searches in her pockets.

“Hey,” she says, pulling the younger alpha’s attention away from people-watching. “I wanted to give you something.”

“Not a ‘slight maiming’, I hope.” She deadpans.

“No! But if you are sooo insistent about it…” She pulls her hand from her pocket, opening it to reveal a silver key. “I got another key to the gym made the other day in case you wanted to go on the weekends or earlier.”

Irina looks at her in confusion.

“Do you not want to go with me anymore?”

“I do! I still want to keep going with you after I get off work but I figured you may need a space to yourself if your dad or Carolyn get too annoying…”

“I will be living in your gym then.” Irina scoffs.

“I would not advise that. It doesn’t have any showers so your stinking ass will be extra stinky.” The older alpha teases.

“Ha ha… but seriously, thank you, Oksana. I really do appreciate it.”

Oksana quirks an eyebrow.

“How much did it hurt to say that?”

“I am in excruciating pain. I may die.” She deadpans again.

“Hopefully not, I don’t like going to the gym alone.” Oksana laughs as a bus pulls up. Irina stands to get on. “See you tomorrow, same time.”

“You got it, _suka_.”

Oksana chuckles and shakes her head while the bus pulls away. She checks her watch.

“ _Shit!_ ” She whispers to herself, sprinting down the road. She and Eve are meeting friends in less than an hour.

It might be quicker to take the bus or the tube but Oksana never liked doing so. Too many people too close to her and they all smell.

She makes it home in 20 minutes, sweating and panting, but with time to spare. Unlocking the front door, she drops her gym bag and kicks off her shoes. Oksana starts to peel off her sweaty clothes while she walks to the bedroom, hopping on one foot to take off her socks.

“Oksana?” Eve yells from the bathroom.

“It’s me!” She yells back, tossing her clothes towards their hamper.

“Sorry I’m late, time got away from me. I’m going to shower and change and I will be ready soon.”

Naked, she kisses her mate’s cheek and brushes past her to turn on the shower.

“Are you sure you’re not taking steroids? Jesus, Oksana…”

The alpha winks at Eve, subtly flexing her abs. Her mate’s gaze flickers down to the skin on display. Oksana takes a step forward and tilts her head down to properly greet her omega. Their lips meet in a soft but deep kiss. Steam fills the room. Eve places her hand on her mate’s stomach, scratching lightly.

Oksana breathes in through her nose sharply.

“As much as I love where this is going, don’t we have somewhere to be soon?” Oksana murmurs, nuzzling Eve’s neck. Her mate always smells good but there’s something else. She smells different. Not bad, just different.

“We can just stay home tonight? I’m sure everyone will understand.”

“We blew them off last week to stay home and fuck like rabbits If we keep this up, we won’t be invited anymore.” Oksana laughs.

“Fine. But we’re continuing this,” She runs her hands over her mate’s body, “tonight. I miss you inside of me…”

Oksana’s stomach clenches and she shakily exhales. She kisses Eve’s neck, taking a moment to center herself. She’s already half-hard, brushing against her mate’s thigh. It takes all of her self-control to step back towards the shower.

“I swear to God, Eve, if I have to deal with _another_ boner while we’re at dinner-“

“I’ll bring you to the bathroom and take care of it, got it.” Eve cheekily replies with a grin.

Oksana chuckles and opens the shower door.

“And you say _I_ have the sex drive of a horny teenager…” She says before stepping into the shower.

* * *

They arrived almost 20 minutes late. Before they left, Oksana had complained that her dress shirt fit too tightly around her shoulders and forearms to properly wear anymore. Eve’s solution was to roll the sleeves up to Oksana’s elbows and get entirely too handsy while tucking the shirt into her slacks.

Quickly walking towards the pub, Oksana runs her fingers through her hair trying to untangle some knots.

“Baby, your hair looks fine.” Eve chuckles.

“It would have looked better if _someone_ hadn’t distracted me. I wasn’t even able to straighten it.”

Eve rolls her eyes.

“I like your hair wavy. Also, you act like you’re so innocent in this whole thing! You literally had your fingers in my-“

“OH-kay, we’re here!” The alpha exclaims, opening the door for Eve.

“Mmhm. We’re finishing this conversation when we get home.” Her mate says before walking past her.

Oksana follows closely behind, slinking beside her mate. She leans in close to whisper in her ear.

“If you can still think after I’m done with you, I will be surprised.”

Eve visibly shudders at the words while the alpha kisses her temple, inhaling her scent. The subtle difference is still there.

“I like your new perfume, Eve.”

Her omega looks at her, confused.

“I’m not-“

“OI, LOVEBIRDS!” They both look to see Elena waving them over. Hugo and Jess sit by her side, each rolling their eyes.

“Sorry loves, she started drinking before we even got here.” Hugo explains, standing to hug Eve and shake Oksana’s hand. She had initially been wary of Hugo after Eve had explained their complicated history. Even so, the two alphas got on well after their first awkward introduction, even meeting up for drinks every now and then.

Oksana always has a hard time reading Jess. The beta rarely showed any outward emotion to anyone except when talking about her son. Jacob was almost two and running everywhere. The one time Oksana met him, he had dragged her by the hand away from Eve and Jess to show her his collection of toy boats. She couldn’t understand anything he was saying but went along with it until her mate told her it was time to go. After, Jess had lost the steely look in her eyes whenever Oksana was mentioned.

Elena had taken time to accept the fact that Eve was with the woman who killed their friend. It took a few months for Oksana to prove she had changed and for the omega to stop tensing whenever she was the alpha’s presence. It came to a head when they were out at a pub. Elena was chatting with a work friend, studiously ignoring an incredibly drunk alpha who would not take no for an answer. He tried to grab Elena as she walked away and Oksana shoved him to the floor, sending him to the hospital with a broken wrist after he landed badly on it. Since that night, Elena has always teased Eve about her ‘Russian Knight’.

“You’re goddamn right, you prick, it’s been hell at the office and I intend to start my three day weekend off right.” Elena declares, air-toasting him and finishing her pint, slamming the empty glass onto the table.

“I don’t know why I still hang around you all; you’re horrible for the longevity of my liver.” Jess muses, smiling over the lip of her glass.

“You love us, don’t lie!” Eve laughs and sits beside Jess. “How’s Jacob?”

“Driving me and his father crazy with his constant need to be the center of attention.” Jess scoffs.

“And here I thought all toddlers were as respectable as I am.” Hugo says, earning dry looks from all four women.

“If you are considered respectable then I am considered docile.” Oksana teases.

“You’re domesticated now. No offense, but that means vanilla sex for the rest of your life. ”

“Well…” both Eve and Oksana say making Jess snort into her pint glass and Elena to smack her hand down on the table.

“Don’t finish that sentence around him, his alpha brain will turn this into an interrogation about your sex life and I don’t need to hear it.” Elena lifts her hand to hide her lips from Hugo’s view and mouths ‘Later’ to Eve. Oksana laughs and winks at Elena.

“Your cups are looking empty. Hugo, come with me to get more.” The alpha says.

“God yes, can you also have them send five shots of tequila to the table?” Elena asks, causing Jess to groan about work in the morning.

“None for me tonight, I don’t want a repeat of New Year’s.” Eve chuckles. “Just water for me, love.”

“We will be right back.” Oksana says.

Making their way to the bar was no easy task, especially with all the people surrounding it. Oksana swoops on an opening as soon as it becomes available. Hugo slides into the space next to her and leans in.

“So is the sex really better after you’re mated?” He asks, lifting an eyebrow.

Oksana rolls her eyes. “It is the best I’ve ever had. And I’ve had a lot.”

“But why-“ He’s interrupted by Oksana grabbing the barman’s attention. She adds an order of chips for the table and a few bowls of the lamb stew. Once their order has been taken, she turns to the other alpha with an expectant look.

“Why is it better?” He asks.

Oksana shrugs. “The connection. Trust. Knowing that the other person is yours and you are theirs, forever.”

“Okay…” Hugo says doubtfully, “But isn’t the excitement gone too?”

The blonde alpha looks at him with a small smile.

“I am never bored with Eve. When you find your mate, you will understand.”

“Nah, I think I like being single.” He says, eyes following a pretty omega walking past.

“Your problem is you think with the wrong head.” Oksana laughs.

“True, but it has never led me to anything I regret.”

Oksana narrows her eyes at him and quirks an eyebrow, deciding to drop it.

“Are you seeing anyone?”

“Why, you offering?”

“Please,” she scoffs, “Alphas aren’t my type. Too much ridiculous posturing. I’m just wondering if you’re planning on flirting with someone tonight so I can leave; wouldn’t want to hurt your chances.”

“You’re such an arrogant dick, Astankova.” He groans, picking up the drinks the barman set down in front of them.

“And you are a pretentious snob, Turner.” Oksana grins, grabbing the remaining glasses.

As she turns to follow him back to the table, a rowdy group of alphas bump into her arm causing some of the beer to slop onto the floor and his shoes. The alpha turns to yell at Oksana but it dies in his throat at the look on her face.

“You should be more careful about your surroundings. You might run into some unsavory people.” She tells him.

“Is that a threat, pussy-alpha?” He slurs.

“Aw sweetheart,” She giggles, “They couldn’t pay me enough.”

When she walks away, she hears him mutter under his breath. She doesn’t turn around and continues back to the table.

“What took you so long? I hope you didn’t get lost.” Hugo jokes.

Oksana shakes her head. “Just some stupid alpha that has drunk too much.”

Once the drinks are set down, she sits beside Eve and places her hand on her mate’s thigh. They catch each other up on what’s new, exchanging work stories and taking bets on when the belligerent group of alphas at the bar will be kicked out.

The tequila, stew, and chips make their way to the table, Elena making very inappropriate noises as she eats the stew.

“Ya know,” she says around a mouthful of lamb, “I always wondered why Carolyn was so uptight with all of her… lovers she has. She should be the most relaxed out of everyone.”

“She once told me that she doesn’t like using the people she loved for her job. I don’t believe it; I think she finds that to be the best part.” Eve says.

“I don’t know how you put up with her.” Jess says to Oksana. “She worked me to the bone; thank God I retired when I had Jacob.”

“She isn’t so bad. I owe her a lot so I just keep my head down. Usually. But to be fair, Eve was pretty distracted when you worked together.” She winks, earning a small swat from her mate.

“I’m gonna go to the loo, be right back.” Elena says.

“I’ll go with you.” Eve adds, standing to join her.

Oksana watches her mate walk away with a fond look on her face.

“You’re so whipped.” Jess teases.

“I’m in love, what can I say?” Oksana says theatrically.

“Ugh, God, you say that again and I _will_ vomit.” Hugo sneers.

“You’re just jealous because you can’t hold anything down.”

“In a relationship? Fuck no, I wouldn’t want to. But for food? Also no if this conversation keeps going.” He warns.

Jess rolls her eyes, turning to look at Oksana.

“How are you doing? We’ve barely asked about you tonight. How’d you get that shiner?”

Oksana smiles and dismisses the concern with a wave of her hand. She’s never had friends who truly cared about her until now. It’s refreshing.

“I’m well. I’m helping out a… friend most afternoons. His daughter just presented as an alpha and he wanted me to explain the long-term dangers of using blockers. That turned into working out and sparing. She actually landed a hit today when I was distracted.”

“ _You_ have the patience for that?” Hugo asks.

“I didn’t think I would enjoy it as much as I am but that little shit is growing on me.”

Jess nods sagely and lifts an eyebrow.

“I’m sure that’ll come in handy when you and Eve have kids.”

Oksana, who had just sipped some water, barely swallows before coughing. Hugo starts laughing, repeatedly slapping his hand on the table at the other alpha’s beet-red face.

“What, ahem, do you mean _when_?” She gets out.

Jess shrugs, “It’s only a matter of time, really.”

“I’m not too sure about that. If it happens, it happens and we will be happy but if not, we will be okay. Children do not make or break a relationship.” She says quietly.

Jess softens and so does Hugo.

“I didn’t mean it that way but with what Elena tells me, you two aren’t being saints with each other. I mean, where were you last week? Mid-shag when we called you asking when you two were showing up.”

They all laugh remembering Eve’s embarrassment.

“And hey, if it doesn’t work out, you could always adopt one of my poor children. Lord knows I probably have a few floating around here…” Hugo says, looking over his shoulder.

“Do I have to lecture you about being a decent alpha again Turner?” Oksana asks, grinning.

“While we’re on the subject-“ Jess begins but Oksana doesn’t hear the rest. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up and noise from the bar catches her attention.

Whipping her head, she sees the group of drunk alphas yelling at two women.

Elena and Eve, to be specific.

The alpha that knocked into her earlier grabs Eve roughly by the arm and pulls her closer to him. Oksana sees red. She doesn’t hear the glass breaking from the bar or the shouts Jess and Hugo direct toward her or the shoving happening in front of her.

She throws people out of her way, dodging elbows and fists to get to her mate. She finds Elena cocking her arm back to punch someone and places her hand over the omega’s fist. Gesturing to Hugo, she passes Elena to him and Jess before pushing through the crowd once more.

The whole pub has turned into a brawl with people either trying to break up fights or making them worse. In the center, Oksana sees Eve holding a broken beer bottle to the inner thigh of the alpha who grabbed her and snarling in his ear.

“I just have to flick my wrist and you will bleed to death on this sticky pub floor covered in beer and your own piss. If you even think about touching another woman when she doesn’t want you to, I will cut your dick off and shove it down your throat.”

“I’ll tell ya where I’d like to shove my dick, you omega slu-“

Oksana grabs the alpha by the neck, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She shoves him into the bar, forcing his back to bend. Glaring down at him, she growls and squeezes tighter and tighter until his eyes water and bulge and his face turns red.

“She is _mine_ , you piece of shit!” Oksana snarls, teeth bared.

Suddenly, a gentle hand is placed on her stomach and Eve’s scent fills her nose.

“Don’t kill him baby, he’s not worth it.” Eve whispers.

She grips him tight for another few seconds before shoving him back and letting go. He gasps for air, clutching his throat and coughing. Turning to her mate, she looks her over to make sure she isn’t hurt. Their eyes meet and she recognizes that wild look in Eve’s eyes. Scenting her omega, she smells excitement, rage, and arousal; a confusing but intoxicating mix. Oksana reaches for her hand, intent on getting them home _now_ when the alpha behind her gives her a hard push.

“Fuckin’ dykes.” He says.

Oksana tilts her head to the left and right, winds her arm back, and punches the drunken alpha in his nose. It crunches satisfyingly under her fist and he falls to the floor. Eve steps over him.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay down. If I have to get involved again, you’ll be leaving here in an ambulance.” She says before kicking him between the legs. He lets out a pitiful whimper and rolls into a fetal position.

Eve turns to Oksana, grabbing her hand and pulling them both out the door. They hurry down the street, narrowly avoiding the policemen sprinting to the pub.

Oksana takes a shortcut through an alley, checks over her shoulder, and pushes Eve against the wall. Her omega buries her hands in her hair, pulling her into a searing kiss. Oksana grips Eve’s thigh and lifts it around her hip, growling when Eve bites her bottom lip. Her hand slides under the hem of her mate’s dress, inching up Eve’s thigh before touching her panty-line. Her omega groans low in her throat and tilts her head back as her hips jerk onto her half-hard cock. Oksana licks a line from her mating bite to her ear, shifting until her hand is placed just over Eve’s cunt. She can already tell how wet her mate is but it surprises her.

“Hmm, what’s got you this wet?” She whispers into Eve’s ear.

Eve whines and twitches her hips, aching for any kind of stimulation.

“You, back at the pub!” She gasps, digging her fingers into her alpha’s scalp. Oksana’s eyes flutter at the feeling. She unconsciously grinds her hips upwards to give some relief to her throbbing cock.

“We need to get back home… _now_.” She growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimmie all that possessive shiiiiiit (Next chapter is gonna be haaawt).
> 
> I have a twitter (a_marley17) if y’all wanna come by and chat!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh, they fuckin'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by Change (In The House of Flies) and My Own Summer (Shove It) by Deftones, TiO by ZAYN, the valley by Miguel, Phantom Studies by Marcel Dettmann, Closer by NIN... the list goes on!
> 
> WHOOP here it is. Short but rough af and then it’s not.

Eve’s hands shake as she tries to slide the key into the front door. Oksana is pushed up behind her, grinding against her ass, palming her breast, and biting the side of her neck.

“Baby, you need to stop or I won’t be able to focus and we’ll end up fucking on the porch.” She whines.

The alpha lets out a rumbling growl at the thought and thrusts her hips harder against Eve’s ass. She reaches around her mate to take the keys. With one quick movement, the door is unlocked and opened. Her omega turns around, yanking her inside by the front of her shirt. Oksana kicks the door closed behind her and tosses the keys towards the coatrack. Eve’s mouth is on her in a second, licking, biting, and kissing everywhere she can reach. Oksana snarls, gripping Eve’s throat with one hand and grabbing her ass with the other. She shoves her into the wall, pinning her there with her hips.

“You’re mine.” The alpha growls, thrusting against Eve’s clothed cunt.

“ _Yours!_ ” Eve gasps. She leans into the hand around her neck, practically purring when it tightens.

The omega’s hands make quick work of Oksana’s belt, the metal buckle clanging against the floor as it’s thrown to the side. Oksana brushes her thumb across her mate’s lips, growling when Eve’s tongue flicks out to lick against the pad as her cock is gripped through her pants.

“Do not tease me, Eve.” She warns, barely restraining her twitching hips.

Eve’s eyes flutter as she slowly drops to her knees, keeping eye contact the entire time. Submissive omega pheromones fill the air. Eve untucks Oksana’s shirt, kissing her abdomen as more skin slides into view. Her hands start flicking the buttons open, starting from the bottom. The alpha quickly unbuttons the rest, meeting her mate’s hands in the middle. Shrugging her shoulders, the sleeves get caught around her biceps but she can’t be bothered to take it off completely. Not with her mate on her knees looking at her like _that_. Eve gently grazes her teeth over Oksana’s covered cock while letting out a small whine. Oksana growls in warning, threading her hand through Eve’s hair and pinning her head to the wall.

Before she knows it, the omega has her pants and briefs shoved to mid-thigh. Oksana shivers at the cold air hitting her cock. Eve nuzzles the alpha’s upper thigh and leaves light nips now and then. Hot breath floats over Oksana, making her head spin.

Seeing Eve on her knees like this sparks her memory, her inner alpha enraged at what her mind has supplied.

“I’ve seen you like this before.” Oksana rumbles, purposefully pulling her hips away from the omega. Eve tries to follow and whines when Oksana’s hand tightens in her hair, keeping her head pinned to the wall.

“When?”

“After Paris. With _him_.” The alpha hisses the last word. “He tried so hard to give you what you needed. It was a pathetic attempt.” Eve nods, still trying to move her head towards her alpha’s cock. Oksana relents, barely, taking half a step forward. Her mate immediately opens her mouth, tongue circling the head.

“I should have been the one fucking you that night.” Oksana growls, shallowly thrusting into the warmth. “I should have been the one you came for that night.”

Eve pulls her mouth away, panting.

“You were.” She gasps, “All I could think about was how he smelled like you. How you had scent marked him for _me_.”

Oksana’s cock twitches and her abs tighten. She snarls, releasing dominant pheromones. Eve’s head tilts back and to the side, exposing her mating bite.

“I’m not going to be gentle. Tap my thigh if you need me to stop.” Oksana says, readjusting her grip to the back of Eve’s head. The omega slides her lips to the inside of Oksana’s wrist, meeting her eyes and biting down.

The alpha’s chest rumbles with a deep growl. She grips Eve’s head with both hands from the top and back, fully in control of her mate’s movements. The omega licks her from base to tip, humming at the taste.

“Show me, alpha.” Eve breathes over her cockhead.

In one thrust, Oksana buries her cock in her mate’s mouth. Eve’s tongue lashes against her, the alpha’s thighs tensing when Eve sucks her way back to the head.

“Deep breath.” Oksana instructs.

Slowly, she works her cock down her omega’s throat. When Eve’s nose brushes against her abdomen, she groans and jerks her hips, trying to get deeper. Eve gags around her and Oksana tries to pull back only to be met with two hands on her ass pulling her closer.

“Fuck, you take me so well…” The alpha groans, entranced at the feeling and sight of Eve choking on her. Her mate hums around her cock, swallowing and pushing her mouth down farther. Shifting her hips back, she lets Eve catch her breath before thrusting back into her tight throat.

Eve reaches up to stroke her thumb against the scar on Oksana’s stomach. Oksana moans, withdrawing from Eve’s mouth and pulling her up to stand, resting her back against the wall.

Their lips crash together in a fever. Oksana groans appreciatively, tasting herself on her mate’s tongue. The alpha reaches around Eve’s back to unzip her dress only to rip it off when the zipper becomes stuck in her haste. Her panties and bra suffer a similar fate, much to the amusement and enjoyment of the omega. Oksana drops to her knees, ignoring the sting of the hardwood floor. She tosses one of Eve’s legs over her shoulder and admires the view it brings. Her mate threads her fingers through her hair, tightening her grip and jerking her hips when Oksana nips against the soft skin of her inner thigh.

“You smell so good, Eve.” Oksana whispers, her mouth watering in anticipation. Eve says nothing but tilts her hips towards Oksana’s lips. The alpha doesn’t hesitate.

Her eyes roll back at the taste of her omega and she muffles her moan in Eve’s cunt. Everything else falls away. She has one goal: make her mate cum. Wrapping her lips around Eve’s clit, she circles it with gentle strokes of her tongue.

Eve whines, grinding into Oksana’s tongue. The alpha reaches up to pinch one of her mate’s hardened nipples. Oksana dips her mouth lower, lightly circling Eve’s entrance before pushing in. Feeling her omega’s walls flutter around her tongue causes her cock to jump in excitement. Licking her way back to Eve’s clit, the alpha angles her strokes, aiming for the spot that makes Eve lose her mind.

“Ah, _fuck!_ ” Eve shouts. Oksana smirks and doubles her effort. _Found it_.

The thigh resting on her shoulder begins to shake and Eve’s gentle thrusts have become jerky and uncoordinated. Oksana seals her lips around her mate’s clit, sucking and licking the swollen nub in time with Eve’s movements.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum…” Eve mutters. The omega looks down meeting her mate’s eyes and tensing for a few long second before shuddering in orgasm. She throws her head back, audibly hitting it against the wall. Oksana hums into Eve’s cunt, not slowing down. Eve starts to twitch at each pass of her alpha’s tongue over her overstimulated clit.

“Baby, baby, I can’t- oh, _shit_ \- too sensitive.”

“Yes, you can. One more time.” Oksana growls, reconnecting her mouth. She swipes her tongue through her mate’s sweet wetness one, two, three times. Eve releases a throaty moan, tightening her hold on her alpha’s hair to the point of pain, and cums again, dripping down Oksana’s chin. She tugs on her hair, pulling her up and licking her cum off her alpha’s chin. Oksana groans, hips jerking. Eve shoves at the waistband of her mate’s pants, getting them down to her ankles before they’re kicked away.

Oksana reaches down and lifts Eve into her arms while Eve wraps her legs around her hips. Her omega’s cunt paints wet stripes of cum against her cock.

“Bed. Now.” Eve gasps, grinding against her.

Oksana growls, licking her way up her omega’s neck and biting into her mating mark. Eve shakily moans and digs her nails into Oksana’s back. The alpha grips Eve’s ass, raising her just enough to line up her cock. She teases her, only letting the head brush against her entrance. After the third time, Eve yanks her head up by her hair.

“Get us on our bed now, Oksana.” She growls, grazing her teeth over her mate’s pulse point. The alpha growls back, guttural and deep at the challenge but starts walking towards their bedroom.

* * *

Oksana thrusts quickly into Eve from behind. The last ten minutes have been hazy; sheets are ripped and no blankets remain on the bed.

“ _More!_ ” Eve pleas, reaching a hand back to scratch at her mate’s straining thigh.

“You want more?” Oksana asks gruffly. Pulling out, she leaves Eve’s hips twitching and searching for her cock. She takes ahold of her omega’s hair in one hand and forces Eve’s chest to the bed with the other. Lining back up, Oksana rests just at Eve’s fluttering entrance.

“ _Then take it_.” She snarls, burying her cock in one thrust. Eve gasps and sinks into the sheets, her body becoming pliant in pleasure. Oksana growls with each thrust, increasing in speed until her hips are a blur. She can only smell her mate, can only feel her mate’s cunt tightening with each well-placed sweep against that soft, spongy spot. Her omega is close.

“Who are you mated to?” The alpha rumbles and slows her thrusts.

“You! I’m yours, Oksana!” Eve moans, undulating her hips on her alpha’s cock. “No one else’s. Only yours.”

Oksana bends over her mate’s back, burying her face in Eve’s hair and groaning in pleasure. Her strokes remain slow and deep, never withdrawing more than halfway. She reaches between her omega’s thighs to roll her clit between two fingers. Eve melts even further into the mattress, sighing in ecstasy as her orgasm sneaks up on her. Oksana hitches a gasp into Eve’s neck at the fluttering warmth surrounding her cock.

“You’re the only one I want, baby. Forever.”

Oksana whimpers at her mate’s words. Eve drops her hips to the bed, now laying flat. The alpha molds herself to Eve’s back, nosing along her shoulders, her scar covered in reverent kisses and licks. Oksana grinds harder into her mate, stomach tightening and breaths becoming ragged. 

“I love you, Eve!” She whines, fisting the sheets and cuming deep in her mate. She drops her head into the crook of Eve’s neck, hips jerking. Eve brings her hand up to cradle the back of Oksana’s head and threads her fingers into her sweaty hair.

“I love you too.” Eve whispers. Oksana moves to pull out but is stopped. “Just stay for a little longer…”

“I’m too heavy.” Oksana murmurs, eyelids fluttering with fatigue.

“No you’re not.” Eve sighs in contentment, settling deeper into the bed.

“M’kay. Five minutes…”

* * *

Oksana wakes suddenly. Glancing at the clock, she realizes it’s barely past midnight. Eve is asleep next to her, head pillowed by her arms. Oksana feels her heart trying to beat out of her body as she watches her sleeping mate. Her chest rumbles with a purr. Sitting up, she stretches her back. Noticing the goosebumps on Eve’s skin, she searches for a few blankets. After draping them over her mate, she kisses her forehead and wraps herself in a robe.

Oksana follows the trail of clothes to the entryway, picking them up as she goes. She reaches into her discarded trousers and finds that her phone is dead. Eve’s phone is in her clutch, also dead.

“We need to start charging these before we go out.” She mutters to herself. She gets a glass of water from the kitchen, quietly making her way back to the bedroom. Eve has shifted to her side, her face buried in Oksana’s pillow.

Contentment seeps into her bones at the sight. She plugs both phones in and sets the water down on the bedside table, tossing her robe and other clothes across the back of a chair. Lifting the covers, Oksana slips into bed beside Eve. Her mate stirs, bleary eyes meeting hers.

“You okay?” Eve asks, her voice raspy with sleep.

“Mmhm, just went to plug in the phones. Do you need water?”

Eve shakes her head, cuddling into Oksana’s side and throwing a leg over her hips. The alpha kisses her forehead.

“Sleep well, Eve.” She whispers.

A squeeze on her side is the only indication Eve heard her.

Oksana falls into a light sleep, dreams filled with flashes of children and a pregnant Eve. A shrill noise breaks through her subconscious. Raising her head, she sees her phone ringing; never a good sign at this time of night.

Sighing, she gently maneuvers Eve off her chest before getting up to silence her phone. Declining the call brings up many missed call and text notifications from Jess, Hugo, and Elena. The most troubling is one missed call from Carolyn. A voicemail from the older alpha sits in her inbox. She presses play.

_‘Good Evening, Oksana. Please give me a call back at your earliest convenience. I do not care what time it is when you do.’_

Shit. Dialing Carolyn’s number, she moves to the living room and plops down on the couch.

Carolyn answers on the third ring.

_‘Oksana. How are you?’_

“Fine. What’s wrong?”

_‘It has been brought to my attention that an altercation with a civilian occurred last night. Now, I don’t particularly care for an explanation on your end. You will not be fired or docked pay. Effective immediately, you are being put on paid administrative leave until further notice.’_

Oksana grits her teeth, barely holding back from saying what she _really_ thinks about the civilian.

“When will I be allowed back?”

_‘Oh, I don’t suspect it will take more than a week to sort everything out. Do you have any other questions?’_

“No.” She answers, rolling her eyes.

_‘Right. In that case, have a good night. I will be in touch.’_

Oksana scoffs at the abrupt ending. Well, this will make for great pillow talk in the morning.

Just as she’s about to stand, she hears Eve’s phone ring and a thud from their bedroom. Chuckling softly, she stands and peers around the corner into their bedroom. Eve is on the phone and from the sound of it, still trying to wake up. Oksana can tell the conversation is not meant to be two-sided based on Eve’s lack of responses.

“Understood.” Eve says, hanging up and tossing her phone onto the dresser. Oksana comes up behind her, wrapping her arms around her mate’s waist.

“It’s too early for annoying phone calls, don’t you think?” She whispers, placing light kisses along Eve’s shoulders.

Eve shakes her head.

“You got one?”

“I am on ‘paid administrative leave’ until further notice. Carolyn gives it a week or so.”

Eve peeks at Oksana over her shoulder and arches an eyebrow.

“You too, huh?”

Oksana smiles, nudging Eve towards their bed.

“How horrible! I will be stuck at home with my mate for a week. I wonder how we will fill the time.” Oksana exclaims.

Eve laughs while laying down on the bed, propping a knee up, and giving her mate an eyeful.

“I’ve got something for you to fill…” She says with dark eyes.

“That was such a bad line for seduction, Eve.” Oksana snorts.

“Oh well. A week of celibacy for you then.”

“Hey now, I never said it didn’t work.” The alpha growls playfully, stalking to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw somewhere that E and V are just two switches waiting for a chance to dominate the other or a good excuse to bottom and I-
> 
> Anywho, my laptop overheated THREE TIMES whilst I wrote this.
> 
> Also, this is me talking so please feel free to ignore. It has come to my attention that there are some authors on this site who believe they are entitled to comments and kudos. I am not one of those writers. I write because I want to share it with you awesome people, not for massive amounts of comments or kudos. I love interacting with everyone who comments. And for those who read but do not comment, you are by no means required to do so. You do you, whatever makes you happy. That goes to all my readers. I’m here to (hopefully) make you day a bit better with this little story of mine. Take care and happy KE Week lovlies!
> 
> Come say hi on twitter: a_marley17


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft. So soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by Ooh Nah Nah by SiR and Masego, Can’t Help Falling In Love by Kina Grannis, and In A Sentimental Mood by Duke Ellington. 
> 
> Small one just to get it out. Not edited, that is tomorrow's task.

Rain splatters against the windows in the early morning. The alpha stretches, laying on her stomach and pillowing her head under her arms. Something soft is tickling her lower back, waking her further. Lifting her head, she peeks at Eve. Her mate is gently running her fingers along her scars. Seeing that Oksana is now awake, she scoots closer and nuzzles into her shoulder.

“Morning, baby…” Eve whispers.

Oksana hums a reply, her eyes already fluttering further shut at each pass Eve makes.

_“Can I ask you a question?” Eve says, breaking the silence of her bedroom._

_“Why talk when we can fuck again?” Oksana mumbles and reaches for Eve._

_The omega snorts, batting her hands away and sitting up. The sheets pool around her waist, exposing a chest covered in messy lipstick smears and hickeys. Oksana licks her lips at the skin on display, a bolt of arousal hitting her straight in the stomach and her mouth watering at the thought of tracing those marks with her tongue-_

_“Promise you won’t be mad when I ask?” Eve gently says._

_The alpha tilts her head, a small smile forming. She sits up, cross-legged in front of Eve._

_“Promise.” She whispers, bunching up the sheets in her lap to hide her erection._

_“I noticed that you have a few- well, more than a few- um, on your back and, ah, they don’t really look like birthmarks, more like, I guess-“_

_“Eve!” Oksana says, interrupting her rambling. “What is your question?”_

_Eve’s eyebrows furrow._

_“How did you get those scars on your back?”_

Well _. There goes the thought of sex._

_“I’m sorry, that’s a super personal question. You don’t have to answer…”_

_“It’s fine.” Oksana waves away her concern. Turning around, she places her back to Eve before laying on her stomach._

_“I got them when I was in jail in Russia. The guards there, they did not care about my rights. I was beaten. I fought back and they didn’t like that so they held me down and cut my back. When I got to prison, the other female alphas there had similar scars.”_

_Oksana looks behind her towards the omega. Eve’s jaw so tight, she’s surprised she can’t hear her teeth grinding together. The alpha reaches for Eve’s hand, interlacing their fingers._

_“Don’t worry. They all died, I made sure of it.” Oksana whispers, tugging Eve to lay down with her. Eve changes direction at the last second to lay her face on Oksana’s shoulder blades. The omega brushes her lips against her back, moving steadily downwards until she is eye-level with the crisscrossing scars. Oksana breath catches in her throat, scared for Eve’s next move._

_“You have so many scars…” Eve breathes, gently kissing each jagged line. She takes her time, trying to make sure the alpha is completely at ease. A quiet purr rumbles to life from the body below her._

_“Occupational hazard. Well, not those but you know what I mean.” Oksana whispers. None of her past lovers have taken the time to show this amount of care or worry towards her. She never let them. It’s scary and new and the alpha isn’t quite sure what to do._

_“Relax, baby. Let me take care of you…” The omega says._

_Oksana tries to do as she’s told but it still takes a few minutes to consciously unwind her muscles and release the tension in her shoulders. By the time that happens, Eve has covered her back with too many kisses to count. The alpha is a puddle on Eve’s sheets, breathing in the soothing scent of the omega showering her in love._

_Eve lays on her side, prompting Oksana to flip onto her back._

_“How did you get this one?” She asks, running the back of her fingers along the scar on her left bicep._

_Oksana noses her way to the top of Eve’s head, chest rumbling as she relaxes even further into the bed._

_“A mark fought back. It was after I came back from Russia. I was not in the best place, mentally, to be doing a job.” She mumbles._

_The omega hums and leans over, straddling her while laying small kisses on the scar. Oksana groans, feeling Eve’s wetness rub against her stomach._

_“You seem to like my scars… is there something I should know?” The alpha gently teases. She lifts her hips slowly, brushing against Eve, and starting a leisure grind._

_Eve hums again and moves down Oksana’s body. She skips over her collarbones in favor of lapping at a nipple before nibbling her way down to_ her _scar._

_“I don’t like them. I hate how they got there. I hate that I’m responsible for some.” She takes a shuddering breath against the alpha’s stomach. “But some stupid part of me looks at them and sees a strong alpha, someone I want as my mate, someone who can provide for me and protect me…_ not _that I need protection, so don’t be a dick about that.” Eve finishes with a raised eyebrow._

_Oksana laughs and brushes the omega’s hair to the side._

_“Well in the spirit of honesty, I’ve always liked my scars. Did you know I have a favorite scar?” The alpha asks._

_“Oh? Which one is your favorite?”_

_Oksana’s mouth twitches into a smirk._

_“I think you know the one, Eve…”_

_The omega tilts her head in acknowledgement. Looking Oksana directly in the eye, she licks along her abdomen until she gets to the alpha’s favorite scar. Oksana’s head starts to loll back onto the pillows before she catches herself. She doesn’t want to miss anything Eve does. Her head is thrown back anyways when Eve moves her mouth lower…_

“What’s got you in such a good mood this morning?” Eve asks, bringing her back to the present after scenting her alpha’s arousal. Oksana breathes a laugh and turns on her side, back to her omega, and reaches for Eve’s arm so it can wrap around her torso. Her mate noses into her shoulder and tangles their legs together under the sheets.

“I was thinking about the first time you asked about my scars.” Oksana says, bringing Eve’s arm between her breasts and kissing her fingers.

“I remember that…” Her omega says, hugging her tighter to her front. “I also remember you cuming, like, two seconds after I started to give you head- Hey!”

Oksana nips at her finger, releasing it and soothing it over with her tongue. “That was the first time you had ever done that for me! And you surprised me; I didn’t know you could deepthr- Oh, _shit_!” She’s cut off when Eve drops her hand to her cock. Her mate runs her fingertips across it with feather-light touches.

“Don’t tease me! I’m sorry for complementing you on your oral skills!” Oksana whines playfully.

“I’m not gonna tease you… too much.” Eve whispers, placing sucking kisses behind her mate’s ear. She lifts her hand in a cupping motion to Oksana’s mouth.

“Spit.” Eve says, lips moving to her alpha’s shoulder.

“Eve, I don’t need any foreplay-“ Oksana says as she begins to turn around only to be stopped when Eve’s teeth close over her shoulder, close to her mating mark. The alpha arches her back, a whine forcing its way out of her throat.

“Spit.” Eve orders again. Oksana complies this time, tilting her head back with a groan when her omega slides her hand along her cock.

“You know, you were talking in your sleep last night.” Eve says, right against the shell of her ear. Her mate strokes in gentle motions, enough to arouse but not enough to get the alpha anywhere.

“Mmm,” Oksana grunts, arching back into Eve. “What was I saying?”

“My name, over and over and over again.” Oksana can feel her words against her neck, causing her to shiver all the way to her cock. ”You sounded like you were having a nightmare at first.” Eve barely speeds up her fist, keeping the lower half of her cock untouched in favor of giving attention to its sensitive head. “Then, when I tried to turn around and see if you were okay, you stopped me…” Her omega lets go all together and slides away from Oksana’s back.

“Wha- Eve!” Oksana exclaims, flipping over and wrapping an arm around Eve’s waist, switching their previous positions. The alpha brings her mate closer to her, molding their bodies together. Eve subtly grinds back into Oksana, throwing her arm around her alpha’s hip to better establish a rhythm.

“This is how I woke up… with you grinding into me, moaning in my ear, and holding me.” Eve groans.

“Get on your back, I want to see your face.” Oksana breathes into her ear. She separates herself just long enough for Eve to adjust before she lowers her body onto her mate with a contented sigh.

“God, you feel so good, Eve…” Oksana whispers into her ear.

“You aren’t even inside me yet.” Eve says with a hint of a whine. Her omega wraps her legs around her hips, adding friction to her cock. She runs the fingertips of one hand gently along her back, the other scratching her scalp. The alpha groans and relaxes further into Eve.

“Feeling you against me is all I want for the rest of my life.” Oksana purrs. Eve melts and noses her way to her mate’s neck, finding her mating mark. She dusts light kisses over it between whispering sweet nothings in her alpha’s ear.

“I love you so much, Oksana.” Eve moans, tilting her hips up just enough to catch her mates cock at her entrance.

“I love you too, Eve…” The alpha mumbles, pushing into tight, wet heat with one smooth motion. Oksana stays as deep as possible, withdrawing only to push back into Eve as far as she can.

Oksana feels Eve’s abdomen tensing with every movement of her hips, feels her mate’s breath hitch higher and higher after each grind. She leans down, kissing her mating mark and inhaling her mate’s scent. The subtle change is still there, sparking something primal and protective in Oksana. She lowers herself fully onto Eve and wraps her arms tight under her shoulders.

“Right there, right there…” Eve mutters into her alpha’s neck. Oksana feels Eve’s legs tighten around her waist, ankles crossing behind her.

“Let go, Eve.” Oksana rumbles. She tilts her head to catch her omega’s lips in a firm kiss before licking into her mouth. Eve bites onto her tongue causing Oksana to jerk harder into the gripping heat.

“I’m cuming!” Eve whines into her mouth, tossing her head back and grinding up to meet her mate’s thrusts. Oksana moans at the sight and feeling of her mate’s orgasm, dropping her forehead to Eve’s neck. The alpha slows her thrusts until she’s barely moving, only twitching with the barely restrained urge to thrust.

She starts up a jerky rhythm, trying to hold off the inevitable. Eve’s arms wrap around her back, holding her close and digging her nails in at each deep thrust.

“You smell so good, Eve…” She mutters into her mates neck. Oksana’s eyes flutter further closed with each thrust. Eve reaches to cup her face, bringing their lips together for a deep kiss. Pulling apart, Oksana keeps her eyes closed while Eve kisses a path along her jaw to her ear.

“Cum in me…” Her omega groans. The alpha’s thighs shake and her abdomen clenches at her mate’s words. Her thrusts speed up until she gives one last push as deep as she can go. Oksana’s chest rumbles with a satisfied growl as she cums inside Eve, hands gripping the sheets under her omega’s shoulders.

Her orgasm tapers off but she’s stopped from pulling out by two strong legs around her waist.

“What is it with you and wanting me to stay inside you?” Oksana muses, settling back down. Eve hums, brushing a strand of hair behind her mate’s ear. The alpha nuzzles into the palm by her cheek before kissing her wrist.

“Better chance of pregnancy.” Her omega says, nonchalant.

Oksana raises an eyebrow. “I cannot get you pregnant twice, no matter how long I stay inside of you.”

Eve gasps and swats her shoulder.

“You knew?!”

Oksana giggles, leaning down to kiss her mate.

“I guessed. You were complaining about your boobs the other day. And you smell different. Not in a bad way, just in a different way.”

“Okay Sherlock, even I don’t know for sure. I have a test somewhere-“

They’re interrupted by Oksana’s phone blasting _Short Dick Man_. Oksana groans and moves to pick it up.

“Who the hell is calling you and why is _that_ their ringtone?” Eve asks.

“Konstantin.” Oksana answers her phone, rolling her eyes. “You better have a good reason for-“

‘ _Oksana, I need your help. It’s Irina. She’s upset and has no control of her pheromones and I don’t know what to do_ -‘

“Where are you?” Oksana asks, putting the phone on speaker and pulling on clothes.

‘ _We’re at home right now. Carolyn’s house. How soon can you get here?_ ’

The alpha looks at Eve who waves a hand with a smile on her face.

“I can get there in twenty. Less if I break some traffic laws.” Winking, she kisses Eve before heading out.

Eve snorts, shaking her head at her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure when I’ll be able to update again, life is a bitch rn and I am recently single after 3 years and an engagement sooo needless to say, I’ve been listening to a lot of FLETCHER and Joji. I started watching Grey’s Anatomy… I’m already on season 12. A+ for mental health.
> 
> I have a twitter (a_marley17) if y’all wanna come by and chat.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers y'all!
> 
> Come say hi on twitter: a_marley17


End file.
